Intraining, Novice, Master
by White as Sin
Summary: In a world of peace and strife, magic and danger, Davis Motomiya strives to become a warrior. But will he fly, or fall? (Completed!)
1. Chapter 1

Davis was a young boy who lived in a small farming village

Mercenary

A/N: Hello! This particular fiction features Davis, but luckily for Takari fans, it will not be a Daikari. This is sort of a medieval fiction. Enjoy!

Davis was a young boy who lived in a small farming village. Although he was an orphan, he got by with stealing and working. He lived a pretty comfortable life, yet he was not satisfied with his simple life. He longed for adventure and new places outside of his small village. He had heard of a famous teacher who would take on students and train them to be fighters. He longed to be a fighter so one day, he gathered his few possessions and set off one night. 

After traveling for a few days, he reached a small lake and decided to rest. After lighting a small fire, he had a simple supper and rolled out his bedroll, with his cloak on for extra warmth. As he was drifting off to sleep, he heard a slight crackling noise. He got up warily, reaching for his long dagger nearby. Suddenly a figure rose up and tackled him down. Davis kicked it off of him. It flipped neatly off and carefully rose up into a fighting stance, all with catlike grace. Davis also resumed a fighting stance. They fought for a while until the figure had Davis on the ground. 

"Give up?" it hissed into his ear. 

"Never," Davis growled. 

He jumped up and quickly tripped the figure, which fell to the ground. To his surprise, the figure began to laugh. 

"You have a lot of potential, boy," it said, getting up. 

"What?" Davis said. Then he saw a strange bracelet on the figure's arm. 

It was dull silver, with an insignia carved on it. He recognized it as the teacher's symbol. 

"Sir," he said, quickly getting to the ground. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you…" But to his surprise the figure seemed amused. 

"Get up," it said. "I get tired of that nonsense." Davis got up slowly.

"So, you wish to train under my guidance?" the figure asked the young boy. The boy nodded and removed his hood. Under the hood was a boy with a mop of brown hair and bright brown eyes. A pair of goggles rested on his head. He knelt down in front of the figure. 

"Please accept me into your training," he said earnestly. "I'll one of- no, I mean I'll be the best student you ever had. My name is Davis, Davis Motomiya." Davis sensed the figure was probing him in a way, searching through his mind and body. Finally it said, "I sense a fiery temper and a reckless spirit inside of you. It will cause many problems later. You also have a proud and good heart and a strong sense of duty and determination. You are very stubborn I notice, and go jumping to conclusions before the facts are clear. A strong sense of leadership is within you. But there's something deep inside of you, something special. It will be revealed later." 

"Sir?" Davis said tentatively. "Could you possibly remove your hood?" The figure chuckled and removed the dark material. 

Much to his surprise, the teacher was a woman. She was tall, with pale skin and reddish-gold hair. Her deep brown eyes were probing and sparkling. 

"Surprised?" she said, smiling. 

Davis finally snapped out of it. "No, it's just that the stories say that you're a man." 

The woman rolled her eyes. "They're just referring to my comrades. They get all the credit, while I do most of the work." 

"I resent that," a voice called out from the treetops. 

The woman smiled wryly, "There's one of them now." 

Another figure jumped down gracefully. It walked into the flickering light of the embers. Gloved fingers removed its hood revealing a tall man with a mess of blond hair and icy blue eyes. 

"Meet Yamato," she said, gesturing to the tall man. "He's one of my closest friends and part of my group." Yamato removed one of his gloves and offered his hand to Davis. Davis shook it, feeling calluses and scars. 

"Another one?" Yamato raised his eyebrows at the woman. She nodded. 

"What do you mean, another one?" Davis demanded. They both rolled their eyes. 

"You have no idea how many young idiots come searching out here for her," Yamato said, jerking his thumb at the woman. 

"I lost track of how many," the woman said. "Most don't make the first test." She turned her brown eyes toward Davis. "If you truly want to be my student you must be ready for everything. Now, for the first test."

"What first test?" Davis said. Yamato gave him a look with his icy blue eyes. 

"Don't tell me you didn't know that you have to prove that you are worthy to train with her?" he grimaced. 

"Well, no," Davis looked down at his worn leather boots. The others exchanged looks. 

"You explain," they said at the same time. 

The woman finally said, "The first test reveals the qualities inside of you; qualities that can only be revealed in certain situations. If you pass, basically you start training with me." 

"Let's start then," Davis said, trying to sound brave. 

"It won't be easy," she warned him. "I'm ready," he said, a determined look in his eyes. 

"He's even more enthusiastic than Tai," Yamato whispered to the woman. She ignored him. Bright red fire streamed from her hands and started to surround Davis. He was about to panic, but forced himself to stay calm. He closed his eyes as a roar of wind filled his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, he landed into a heap in the middle of a dirt road

After a while, he landed into a heap in the middle of a dirt road. 'Where am I?' he wondered as he dusted himself off. 

"Good, you're here," a voice said. He looked up and saw a girl standing in front of him. 

"What?" Davis said. He was confused. Where did that crazy teacher send him off? 

"You're a hero, aren't you?" she said. Davis looked down and saw that he was wearing a set of chain mail and had a sword strapped by his side. 

"Well…" he started. "Then you can help us against the dragon," she said. 

"Dragon, milady?" Davis said, turning pale. 

"Yup," the girl said grimly. "A giant three-headed inferno of one too. We've been searching for heroes to help us. You will help, won't you?" 

"Uh…" Davis said. 

"If you're looking for him, he's over that hill." She pointed to a tall, burnt hill. Davis sighed in defeat and headed toward the hill reluctantly. 

As he crossed the area, he noticed as he grew closer and closer, that the earth looked more and more charred, as though by fire. His apprehension grew greater as he walked, and the smell of sulfur didn't help either. It steadily grew hotter, not a reassuring thing to Davis, who happened to be wearing metal all over him and was in danger of being cooked alive before the dragon didn't roast him in the first place. Then it appeared. It was even scarier than the description that the girl had given him. It was at least 50 feet tall, with scales that flashed from deep scarlet to deep gold. Its four legs and feet were armed with sharp, silvery claws, each about as long as his sword. But the worst parts were the heads. They had long fangs, silver like the claws, and had nasty looking forked tongues that would occasionally flicker in and out like snakes'. Two of the six pairs of red eyes glanced at him in hunger and anger burning in them. 

"Okay," Davis said, staring at the creature. "I've had enough now. I think I'll be going." He tried to slowly inch away, but the dragon just glared at him, and he froze. It seemed to be saying 'Not so fast.' 

Davis then heard a loud scream. He whipped around and saw the girl he was talking with in the path of the dragon. 

"Run!" he yelled. 

"I can't," she yelled back. "My foot's stuck." She was right. Her foot was somehow stuck in a hidden crevice. Davis's fear seemed to ebb away and was replaced with determination and courage. He thought, 'Courage doesn't mean not being afraid. It means doing what's right.' His eyes hardened, and he drew his sword. He rushed quickly down and grabbed the girl, pulling her foot out of the hole. But while he was rushing toward there, a symbol burned on his chest with a bright orange light. He jumped back, just in time to dodge the monster's claws from tearing his arm off. He ran back and set the girl on a safe spot, away from the dragon. He turned to the dragon, sword drawn and ready. But to his surprise, the dragon stopped and lay down. A look of peacefulness filled its red eyes. It gazed at Davis, then did a dragon's equivalent of a smile on all three heads. Davis was shocked. What was this dragon doing? But then red fire surrounded him again and he was swept away again by another rush of howling wind.

He landed again into a heap onto the ground. 

"Why can't you learn to set people down properly?" he grumbled as he picked himself up. 

"Shh!" hissed a voice. 

"What?" Davis said, looking around. 

"Shut up!" the voice hissed again. "Do you want the enemy scouts to find us with their eyes closed?" Davis looked down and saw his clothes had changed again. He was now wearing a leather tunic over a dirty white linen shirt and leather breeches. A quiver of arrows and a bow were slung over his back. 

A few bushes rustled and a boy stepped out. He was dressed like Davis was, except it looked a bit more worn and was shorter than Davis's. He was tall and well built, with long black hair and deep amber-brown eyes. His skin was a light brown, yet tanned and ruddy. A strip of brown material with a short stripe of red over his forehead marked him as a corporal. 

"Hello," he said, reaching out a hand. "New here, major?" Davis now noticed a strip of bright red and black material around his upper arm. 

"Yes," he stammered. "My name is Davis." 

"Nice to see you too, sir," the boy said. "My name is Ryan." Davis shook the hand that was offered. "You don't have to be too formal with me," Davis remarked. "Just call me Davis." 

"Sure," Ryan beamed. Then he turned quickly. "There's something wrong here," he whispered. "Too quiet." Davis was on his guard also. 

Suddenly, something jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Ryan. It turned out to be a strange man, dressed in black and glinting armor, and was holding Ryan in a death-grip with a sharp sword to his neck. 

"Drop your weapons," he growled roughly. "Or I slit his throat." 

"Don't do it!" Ryan called out. "Just call for back-" But the stranger clapped his hand over the corporal's mouth. Davis just froze. Then a blur attacked the stranger. He was so surprised that he almost let go of Ryan. The blur turned out to be another boy, but shorter and with a mop of fair hair and kind blue eyes, though currently they were sparkling with rage. 

"Don't just stand there!" he yelled at Davis. "Help me for God's sake!" 

The stranger's eyes were glittering with insane fury. 

"Be careful there," he taunted, holding the sword closer. "I'm getting tempted to spill some blood." 

He pressed the sword closer to Ryan's neck. A thin stream of blood trickled down. Ryan moaned slightly, but seemed to grit his teeth. 'What should I do?' Davis thought frantically. 'I want to help Ryan, but I don't want him to get hurt. What should I do?' 

"I'm waiting," the man growled. 

"How could you call yourself his leader?" the blond snarled at him. "You don't understand friendship!" Davis's eyes widened. 'Friendship is one of the strongest things on earth and I know why now. You must be willing to do whatever it takes to help your friend, the right thing is not always the easy thing.' Blue light erupted from his chest, coming from another strange symbol on his heart. Davis charged, surprising the man, who dropped Ryan. Davis quickly drew his bow and slid an arrow in place. In other circumstances he would have been surprised that he had a sudden ability in archery, but there was nothing on his mind but rage. 

To his surprise, the man grinned, kindly though, and bowed to him. He then jumped away into the trees. 

"What?" Davis said, scratching his head. 

Ryan and the blond boy turned to him, grinning also. "You passed the test," Ryan said. 

"Good luck," the other boy said, eyes twinkling. Davis's eyes widened, but before he could speak, a wave of red fire and a rush of wind surrounded him. Finally, it disappeared and he fell to the ground into a heap once more. He got up, wincing. He looked down and with disappointment found that he was wearing his own rags again, with his old cloak over it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can't seem to work on those landings, eh

"Can't seem to work on those landings, eh?" Yamato's amused voice said. 

"Shut up," the woman's cross voice said and there was the sound of loud smack and Yamato's yelp of pain. Davis saw both of them standing nearby, beaming at him (though Yamato had a slightly red hand shaped mark on his cheek). 

"You did it!" the woman said proudly. "I see you have much courage and friendship within you now. Come with me." She turned around, along with Yamato, and walked briskly toward the lake. Davis quickly gathered his possessions and followed them. They soon came to a large mound and the woman clapped twice. It convulsed, and then opened into a doorway. Yamato and the woman stepped inside, Davis hurriedly following them. It was a dark passage, with several torches on the walls. After some time, they reached a courtyard. A group of students were sparring underneath the starry sky. They all stopped and bowed to the woman as she approached. 

"Carry on," she said and they did. The small group came to another building and went inside. 

"Sora!" a voice called out. A tall man with messy brown hair and kind brown eyes ran up to them. He was wearing a simple green tunic and cloak. A pair of round goggles was on his head. 

"Where were you?" he said a bit sharply. "I thought that you and Yamato were going on a short scouting mission." 

"We were," Sora said. "But I found a new student." 

She gently clapped Davis on the shoulder. The man looked Davis over with searching eyes. But then his face broke into a smile. 

"Hello," he said, offering a hand. "My name is Taichi." 

"Nice to meet you," Davis said, shaking the hand. He was mostly in awe of the goggles. 

"Another goggle head like you, Tai," Yamato grinned. Taichi just groaned and threw a half-hearted punch, which Yamato ducked. 

"The first thing to do is to get you properly outfitted," Sora said, looking at Davis. 

"Yes, sir-ma'am- whatever," Davis said. 

"Just call her sensei," Yamato whispered to him. 

"Oh, yes, sensei," Davis said. Sora just smiled at him, and beckoned to follow her. He followed her through a number of passages as she instructed him. "You will be taught hand-to-hand fighting, archery, fencing, meditation, scouting, military tactics, weaponry, chivalry, philosophy, academics, and magic." 

"Magic?" Davis said. 

"Yes." 

"But I thought only mages could use magic." 

"True, but the magic taught here can be used by anyone, mostly battle and healing magic."

"Oh."

"You will be trained for several years, depending on how fast you learn. As you learn, you will be upgraded into different levels. Finally after your training is finished, you will have a year to do a special mission to prove that you are capable of being a warrior."

"What kind of mission?"

"That will be revealed to you later."

They soon reached a door, on which Sora knocked. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes

"Yes?" a tired voice said. 

"Open up, it's me." 

"Oh." There was scuffle and a ruffled looking man opened the door. 

"What is it?" he said a bit irritably. 

"I have a new student," the woman announced. "Honestly, Joe, will you ever clean up?" Joe just ushered them in. He was tall, with blue hair. A pair of simple spectacles was before his calm brown eyes. The room was slightly cluttered, but cozy. Bookshelves lined the walls, along with a desk and some chairs. "You were saying new student?" Joe said. 

"Yes, he needs outfitting," Sora said quietly. "Davis, this is Joe. Joe, meet Davis." Joe shook Davis's hand amiably. He went into a small closet in the corner and returned with a pile of garments. He shook one of them out. It was a simple tunic, with loose breeches, colored a simple light beige. He held it to Davis, muttering. 

"Good enough," he said and handed Davis a few pairs. He eyed Davis with a stern look, "You rip them, you fix them. Don't come crying to me." He then went back into the closet. He came back with a simple leather bag. "Everything else is in here," he said. "I see that you are outfitted with everything else." "That reminds me," Sora said, turning to Davis. "Hand over your belongings. Empty your pockets. I want to inspect your things." 

Davis reluctantly handed over his knapsack and the few things in his pockets. Sora's eyes skipped over his few coins and spare clothes. But her eyes widened slightly when she saw his dagger. 

"Where did you get this?" she breathed quietly. 

Davis shrugged. "I don't know exactly. I think it belonged to my father," he looked off into the distance. "My parents died when I was young, I can't really remember them. But I found this in a box addressed to me where we used to live." 

His voice began to shake ever so slightly and a tear threatened to spill out. Joe looked concerned. Sora gently held him in a soft embrace. 

"It's okay," she whispered. He raised his head and quietly thanked Sora. 

"What's so special about it anyway?" he asked. 

"Well," then Sora bit her lip. "This blade is special, somehow." She stopped and went over to a shelf. She picked out a book and flipped through. She then showed the page to him. On it was a detailed picture of a sword. It looked almost exactly like his dagger, only longer and less worn. Davis looked at his dagger, examining it. He had memorized every worn, scarred inch of it. It was long for a dagger, more like a very short sword. The bottom was simple; a scratched gold cross guard to protect the hands and a worn leather-wrapped hilt. But the cross guard had a faint design on it; too worn to make out completely. The blade was finely covered in bright silver. Although slightly scratched, it showed the work of a master sword maker. But, nearly invisible at a first glance, one side had a faint white streak and the other had a very thin black streak.

"This is a legendary blade," Sora said solemnly. "A master sword mage created this one. He put on layers of spells on it. That's what eventually killed him though. But the sword, in the right hands, could be truly powerful." 

Davis showed her the strange marks on the edges. "What are those for?" he asked nervously. "According to legend," Sora started. "The sword had two sides, a dark side and a light side. The dark side could cut into the soul and the light side could heal any wounds. (A/N: if you read the Young Merlin series by T.A. Barron, you will know this describes Deepercut) But they say that he created a dagger with the same magic as the sword; a brother in a way. Both weapons disappeared after the creator died. But it is wondrous to see it. Have you noticed it seemed strange?"

Davis thought hard. "Yes, whenever I touched it, I would sometimes feel a spark coming from it. And whenever I looked at other weapons, they would seem hard and empty compared to my dagger." 

Sora gave a look. "May I keep this for a while?" she asked. "I want to do a few tests on it."

Davis wasn't so sure. He had never really been separated from the weapon but he decided it wouldn't hurt. He carefully handed it over. 

Sora gave him a smile. "Don't worry, you'll have this back in no time." She then gave Joe a look that said Will-you-take-the-boy-to-the-dorms? He nodded. 

"Come on," he said, beckoning. Davis got up and grabbed his things. As he went out, he saw a flash of red fire before the door closed. 

"I have to warn you," Joe said with a smile. "Sora and Yamato are tough teachers. But you can stop by if you want to talk."

Davis just nodded. They soon came to a door and Joe opened it. Inside were two beds, a table, some chairs, a wardrobe, and a few lamps. A small fireplace, crackling with a small but warm fire, was on the side.

"You'll be sharing with Takeru," Joe told him. "He's Yamato's brother. He'll be back soon. I'll get him." Joe shut the door and hurried off. Davis sighed and put down his things. He laid down on one of the beds and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe being a hero would be harder than he thought. 

"Hi," a cheerful voice said. Davis looked around and saw a boy in the doorway. He was tall, but shorter than Davis, and had blond hair and bright blue eyes. He obviously was related to Yamato. Davis got up and went over to meet him. 

Joe appeared. "Takeru, this is your new roommate Davis. Davis, meet Takeru." 

"Nice to meet you," Davis said, smiling.

"I'll leave you two alone for now. Takeru, help Davis out all right? He could use some help learning about here." Joe said.

"No problem," Takeru said. Joe smiled and shut the door. 

"How's it like being related to Yamato?" Davis asked curiously.

Takeru grimaced slightly. "It's alright, but everyone expects you to be good at everything, like he is. But he is a good older brother. He helps me out here and there. I just started training, but that doesn't stop him from beating me constantly in fencing!"


	5. Chapter 5

Davis laughed

Davis laughed. "So, where do you come from? Why did you decide to train?" Takeru asked curiously. 

Davis then became solemn. Takeru then frowned. "Is it a touchy subject? If you want me to-"

But Davis held up his hand and shook his head. "It's all right. I have to warn you though; it's a long story. I come from a small village not too far from here. I lived with my parents and sister for a while in a different town. But when I turned around six, invaders came into the village. My parents were warriors and helped protect the town. My sister Jun was also trained and was formidable. They hid me in the cellar in a secret room, so I wouldn't get hurt. My mother had given me a small package and warned me not to open it until later. But before he left, my father gave me a bag and told me to take good care of it. I was of course a bit too young and wondered, but then my father gave me a hug and said he would always be with me and watch me no matter what. Then he left. That was the last time I ever saw him alive again."

"Oh," Takeru started, but Davis cut him off.

"There's more. It was a long time, but finally I silently crept out of the room. When I got upstairs, I was shocked. Our home was practically destroyed. Portraits and pillows were ripped, ornaments were shattered. I remember seeing my mother's favorite china figurine on the ground, broken. I still have it. But the worst was outside. When I stepped outside, the reek of burned flesh, ash, and blood struck me all at once. Nearly all of the houses were burnt down or still on fire. I still can smell everything like it was yesterday. Bodies littered the streets. Men, women, animals, even children! Finally I saw two particular ones, side by side. They were my parents. Their clothes were torn, and spattered with blood. I saw what had killed them. Arrows stuck out directly from their chests. But strangely, they both had smiles on their faces. I couldn't find my sister anywhere; her hair was unique in the whole village. Then something broke inside of me. I started howling and laughing in grief, tears pouring out of my eyes. The worst part was that no one could truly hear me, no one to comfort me. It was just I, alone in a whole village. Afterwards, I managed to somehow bury my parents and give them a proper burial. Since I couldn't find my sister's body, I found one of her toys and used it as a memorial. I went back to our home and gathered a few things. My parents had charms to protect the house so I found some things that the invaders hadn't manage to loot or destroy. Then I just set off. I must have gone partially insane at that point. I just wandered around, and now that I think about it, everything at that point is fuzzy in my mind. Then a few months later, a group of villagers found me, half-dead, in a field. Luckily they brought me in and nursed me back to health. I then lived there for the last few years." 

His eyes just drifted off as he was lost in memories. Those memories still haunted him in his nightmares. His parents' bodies. The destruction. All the things he had lost. He had almost a haunted look; as if he didn't notice the warmth in that room. 

"I'm sorry," Takeru said quietly. Davis just sat on one of the beds, staring. A few tears trickled down. He could still smell ash and burnt flesh. He looked down at his hands. There were scars and remains of blisters from when he slowly struggled to bury his parents. Takeru walked over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Davis started feeling better as a warmth filled him that didn't account for the fire. It came more from inside, like a gold light. Davis raised his head and shrugged. 

"Enough about me, tell me a little about you," he said curiously to Takeru.

Takeru just shrugged. "My life wasn't as sad as yours. Yamato and I lived with my parents for a while. But eventually they couldn't take care of us so they left us with some friends, Sora's family. They had owned this place for quite a few generations, training heroes. Sora eventually became the heiress of the school, she is really impressive when she wants to. Yamato trained with Sora for quite a while. He beats her time to time with knife fighting, but she's way better with staff work and fencing. They both give me a few pointers here and there, but I'm still an amateur." 

Davis looked thoughtful. "But we better get some sleep," Takeru said. "We have a long day tomorrow."

Davis just rolled over on his bed and started to drift off to sleep. But before he closed his eyes completely, he said, "Thank you, Takeru." Takeru just chuckled softly and put out the lamps before going to sleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sir, there are signs of rebellion among the new recruits," a quivering Digimon said to a strange figure sitting on a throne

"Sir, there are signs of rebellion among the new recruits," a quivering Digimon said to a strange figure sitting on a throne. "I'll take care of them later," the figure purred, waving an elegant hand. "Any other reports?" The Digimon looked down. "According to spy reports, your brother has been reported around certain areas, seen in the company of Count Yamato and Duchess Sora." The figure seemed shocked, interested, and full of hatred all at once. "Hmm, dismissed," it said coolly, waving a hand again. The Digimon bowed and slowly backed out of the room. "Interesting," the figure said, thoughtfully examining scarlet colored nails. "My long lost brother, my enemy, and my soon to be husband. The plot twists and turns. I will just have to stir this pot and see what floats up." It then started cackling madly, the sound echoing eerily in the cavernous chamber.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on Davis, wake up," something stirred Davis from his warm nest of quilts and sheets. "Just a little more, Mama," he muttered and turned. He heard a snort and a good deal of suppressed laughter. Then he thought he was having a heart attack. "DAVIS! WAKE UP!" He thrashed around before falling to the ground with a very loud thump. "All right, all right, I'm up," he grumbled, coming to his feet. He then saw Takeru, fully dressed, grinning at him. "Sorry to disturb your sleep, Sleeping Beauty," he said. Davis yawned and moaned, "What time is it?" "Dawn," Takeru answered, tossing a set of practice clothes to him. "Hurry up, breakfast is starting." Davis grumbled, but pulled on the clothes and followed Takeru. They went down a hallway and ended up in a large hall. They sat at one of the large tables, helping themselves to porridge, fruit, and juice. Davis yawned, but enjoyed the fact that he now had plenty to eat a breakfast. Soon the meal was over. 

Everyone got up and hurried to a pair of doors. "First years here!" Yamato yelled above the uproar. A number of kids went to him. Takeru motioned for Davis to follow him. Yamato lead them into a small classroom. He faced them as they settled themselves into the varied chairs around the room. He picked up a thick walking stick. "Now, fighting isn't everything. It should only be used if absolutely necessary. It is also a delicate art. In this school, you will not be just sparring everyday, you will also be learning about philosophy, chivalry, and academics. Those are important skills that will come in handy someday." He snapped the stick calmly. "Any questions?" Everyone shook his or her head. Yamato turned to a long curtain in front of the room. As he opened it, he continued his lecture. "Good, now as we- ah!" For the minute the curtain had gone up, a strange drawing was on the board behind it. It was actually very funny, but the students didn't dare laugh out loud. There were two pictures, one obviously of Yamato and the other Sora. They were very crude, but noticeable. Hearts were drawn in-between the two. Written in very bold and large letters was Yamato Loves Sora! There were other scattered profanities written all around. Yamato turned red, as some of the braver students muffled giggles. "Tai!" he yelled. There was a loud thumping of feet and someone skidding. Tai rushed into the room, panting. "You called?" he mock-glared at Yamato. Yamato just crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "What's the matter?" Yamato just pointed to the board. Tai glanced at it, and started chuckling, then laughing. Yamato looked like he was going to explode. "You did this, didn't you?" Yamato shouted. "You son of a-" 

But something had stopped him. The class and Tai turned around to the doorway and saw Sora standing there. But she looked absolutely furious. She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" she said in a soft, dangerous voice. "Well-" Yamato started. "Why are you making a racket and shirking your duty Ishida-san?! Aren't you supposed to be teaching the first years instead of screaming out the whole world! I was trying to get some rest after a long night and this what you do?! For God's sake Yamato, this is a school!" Sora screamed. Yamato cowered down at Sora's fury. Tai smirked at him. Sora turned around and faced Tai. Although she was slightly shorter than him, he was cowed by the furious look on her face. "As for you, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be teaching!" Tai gulped and said, "Sorry?" "Well, you'd better be," Sora hissed. She turned around and saw the drawing. To everyone's surprise, she started laughing. "Yamato!" she said in between laughs. "This is what you were so worked up about? I can't believe it!" Yamato turned so red, it rivaled a tomato. She wiped a few last tears from her eyes. She shook her head and faced the class. "I'm sorry for disturbing the class," she said sweetly. "But these two idiots at times are very trying. You can carry on." The class just stared, shocked at how the sweet and gentle Sora could be so- terrifying, especially toward two tough warriors. She strode out of the room, yawning. Taichi and Yamato shared a look and shook their heads. Taichi followed Sora out of the room. 

"Okay," Yamato said, grinning sheepishly. "I think it's time to see how much you guys know." He led them all into the main courtyard. He then had all of them in pairs and teaching them various punches, kicks, and blocks. By the time a bell rang, marking noon, Davis was exhausted. He looked around at the rest of the class. Some of them looked as tired as he was and others looked slightly winded. Yamato, however, looked fresh and full of energy. He frowned at them. "Come on, don't tell me you're all tired already! The training's just begun!" The group exchanged looks of horror. He took them into the hall again, and all the students helped themselves to varied dishes. 

Soon lunch ended and Yamato led them into a classroom. "Now, being a warrior isn't all about fighting. A warrior must have honor also. That's why chivalry will also be taught. Swords and arrows aren't the only weapons in this world. Knowledge is a weapon within itself. How many of you know how to read, or at least know the alphabet?" Several hands rose in the air, Takeru included. Davis hesitantly raised his hand also. His parents managed to teach him how to read before they died. He knew some of the basics, but books weren't always available to peasant boys. Yamato looked a bit disappointed, but had a determined look in his eye. For the rest of the afternoon, the class listened to Yamato's lecture. Finally, a bell rung, dismissing them from that class. "I'm going to hate that bell," Davis muttered to Takeru as they got up. Takeru chuckled. 

After a quick supper (Davis practically inhaled his food.), the two boys headed down to their bedrooms. But to Davis's surprise, Takeru gathered up fresh clothes and a few towels and started to head out the door again. "Where are you going?" Davis called out. "To wash," Takeru answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why?" Davis asked. Takeru gave him a half exasperated half disgusted look. Davis scowled at the blond, but followed suit and followed the boy out, carrying a towel and clothes also. Takeru led him through a maze of passages and opened a door. Inside was a large room that had a sunken pool in the middle and filled to the top with steaming water. Several other boys were in there, splashing each other or washing. Takeru hung up his things onto hooks set into the wall; Davis following suit. Takeru stripped down and slipped in the pool precariously. Davis also followed suit and eased himself into the water. The hot water felt good on his sore muscles and stiff bones. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He almost dozed off when something grabbed and pulled him under water. His eyes flew open as he screamed but water just flooded in. He went up to the surface and stood, gasping for breath. "Who did that?" he growled. The boys looked innocently back except for one who whistled and looked away. Davis growled and shoved the boy making him fall back with a loud splash. The boy got up, sputtering and splashed water right back at Davis. Soon a water fight was ensued. After about fifteen minutes, the boys sat, panting, in the pool, the water level considerably lower than it had been. "We- just made complete idiots of ourselves," Davis panted. The others just nodded wearily. They soon changed quietly and separated into their dormitories. Davis sunk into his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Six years later…

"Just how- do you keep this up?" Takeru demanded, panting. 

The brunette fighting him grinned. "My secret."

The two young adults were battling with swords, Davis having the upper hand. With a quick move, Davis disarmed the blond. Takeru grinned at his friend as they both bowed to each other. They had changed since six years ago when they were both twelve. The two men were about the same height, Takeru being a bit taller, and both were muscular and tanned. Davis still had his goggles, but his normally spiky brown hair had smoothed down more and was longer. His brown eyes still sparkled with spirit and determination. Takeru still had a mane of blond hair, but it was now tied back into a horsetail (ponytail) normally. His turquoise blue eyes were just as kind and gleaming as they were six years ago. The two friends were both outside alone, many students choosing to avoid the heat of the day on that particular day. They rested, thirstily gulping down water and wiping off sweat. Both of them were criticizing each other jokingly when they heard the thuds of horse hooves quickly approaching. The two warriors got up warily, clutching their practice swords. The dull weapons weren't the best, but the two men were willing to defend the school, with their lives if necessary. As they waited, a frantic horse came tearing out of the entrance, frothing slightly at the mouth. The rider on it had an arrow sticking out of his arm. Takeru and Davis immediately recognized the rider. He was a friend of theirs that had gotten out on a scouting mission with a few others earlier that morning. The two men stopped the horse and helped the rider down. The boy's face was pale and feverish. 

"Edward!" Takeru exclaimed. "What happened?" "Got- ambushed," the scout said. "Warn everyone- Invaders coming." The boy then went unconscious. Takeru checked the boy's pulse to make sure he wasn't dead. Davis led the horse into a stable and then started yelling at the top of his lungs, "Yamato, Sora, Taichi!" For good measure, he started to ring a large bell outside. The trio of teachers soon ran outside. "What is it?" Taichi gasped. The teachers knew that Davis wouldn't call them if it weren't an emergency. Davis gestured toward Edward. Yamato's eyes widened. "Oh my God!" they swore. Sora acted quickly. She broke the arrows shaft and carefully drew it out. A spark of red fire could be seen as she cast her magic on the arrowhead. Her face immediately went pale. "Taichi," she forced her voice to be calm. "Take him to the infirmary quickly, we don't have much time." Taichi nodded and carried the boy inside. Sora faced the rest of the men. "Yamato, gather the third years and higher students. Have some of the older ones get the young ones out of here just in case, got it?" Yamato nodded grimly. "You two, stay out here and arm yourselves. I'll come out soon. Block the entrance. Takeru, Davis you both know how to do it." Sora hurried inside. Yamato followed after her. The two men remaining went through the entrance and through the tunnel. At the end was a large iron door. They both pushed the giant locks and bolts into place, grunting at the effort. "That should hold for a while," Takeru said grimly. Davis's face was in a mask of firmness. "There are other ways to get through though," Takeru remarked. Davis smiled sardonically. "Then we have to be waiting." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

A few minutes later, the courtyard was filled with students in armor and with weapons, all having varied expressions on their faces.

"The door won't hold for long," Yamato said grimly. "From what our surviving scout told us, there are powerful mages and Digimon on the side of these invaders. Failure is not an option. We either win, or go down fighting, got it?" A roar of approval answered him. "Here they come!" yelled one of the students on the roof, scouting.

"Scared?" Takeru smirked at Davis.

"No, are you?"

"Sort of," Takeru admitted. "If we watch each other's backs, it'll be okay, got it friend?" Davis smirked at his friend. "Of course."

In the skies, a number of strange creatures appeared. They looked like winged serpents with skull like masks and shimmering blue scales. A crest of red and yellow feathers poked out of each of the masks. Large, bat-like red wings flapped in the air steadily. All of the creatures were carrying a platform that was attached to their necks with strong rope. On each platform though, were a number of warriors. They all looked battle hardened and experienced, and they were all armed with superb weaponry. Although the majority were humans, several strange creatures were also mixed in among them. Some looked like lizards with red and green scales. Other ones looked like giant mushrooms with purple tops and eyes. The variety was endless. Takeru and some of the other archers aimed. Just then, the soldiers in the air jumped to the ground. Strangely, they seemed to float, as if underwater, to the ground with an eerie grace. Some of the archers managed to shoot them, and the few that were wounded instantly fell to the ground, the grace gone. When the soldiers got to the ground, one of the bloodiest battles in the history of the school began. Davis struck out with his sword left and right. Suddenly he was filled with a burning rage that strengthened him rather than weakening him. He struck out like a lion. His mind was strangely clear and focused. The color red started to stain the ground and all around. Many of the soldiers were dead and the rest of the students were finishing up when Davis noticed Taichi was about to be hit. The brown haired man was clashing with a desperate survivor and didn't notice what was behind him. A tall man crept up on the teacher with a mace at hand. Davis immediately started running. The man started to raise the spiked weapon.

"No!" Davis cried and managed to shove Taichi out of the way. The weapon came down onto Davis's head, and his goggles were broken and his forehead was bloody. He fell limply to the ground, unconscious. Taichi whipped around, burning with rage. He avenged his friend by falling in onto the remaining enemy soldiers with renewed energy. Panting, he sat onto the bloody ground next to his friend. Desperately, Taichi felt the limp body for a pulse and rejoiced when he felt one albeit a weak one. Takeru, Sora, Yamato, and Joe came to him, each of them covered in blood that told stories of each of their battles. Sora didn't need an explanation to see what had happened. The men gently carried their fallen friend into the building, while Sora followed. The straggling parade shakily got inside.

Voices, soothing voices. Davis slowly got up, but gentle arms pushed him down. His head thudded with dull pain.

"He's awake," he heard Takeru's voice. The brunette opened his eyes. His friends' concerned faces looked down at him. He touched his forehead and felt fine linen gauze underneath his fingertips.

"What happened?" he croaked, his throat raspy. Sora poured out a goblet of something and handed it to him. Davis thirstily gulped it down, but almost choked when a bitter flavor filled his mouth.

"Drink it down," Sora said firmly. Davis followed her instructions and gulped the mess down quickly. When he finished it, the dull pain in his head disappeared and his vision cleared. Suddenly, Taichi gave the young warrior a hug. "What was that for?" Davis asked.

"You just saved my life," Taichi grinned. "Don't you remember?" Suddenly, everything came back to Davis in a flash.

"You're welcome," he said simply.

"I want you to have something," Taichi said, and gave Davis a neatly wrapped package. The boy opened it and found Taichi's goggles.

"I want you to have them because yours were broken in the battle," Taichi explained. Davis's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you," he whispered. But then he remembered how it was like in the battlefield. It had been an exhilarating and sickening feeling in his heart when he had entered the battle. He looked down onto his hands, which were clean, but in his mind, the rusty color of blood forever stained them.

"There's blood on my hands," Davis whispered slowly. "Now I see why war isn't as glorious as it should be." Sora wrapped her arms around him comfortingly.

"It's all right," she murmured to him. "You had to do it. You had no other choice. As long as you don't enjoy killing and you do it for the right purpose, it's all right." That left Davis deep in thought. The rest of the group just quietly went out of the infirmary, leaving Davis to his thoughts.

Davis stayed in the infirmary for a few more days, just thinking. His friends visited him, especially Takeru. Finally, Sora allowed him to go out reluctantly. Davis walked out to the courtyard to try to get a breath of fresh air. His stomach lurched when he saw the ground. It was stained a light rusty red, the color of old dry blood, instead of the normal brown color of packed dirt and dust. There were normal areas here and there, but that made the scene look even worse. A faint smell of charred flesh somehow found its way into Davis's nose and there was an area that had a large pile of ashes swept together neatly. The coppery smell of blood seemed to cling to him with a viselike grip the moment he came outside. Davis's heart froze when he saw the clump of white roses that were Sora's pride and joy. The white rose was a symbol of Sora's family that stood for purity and justice. The roses on the bush were dyed a deep crimson. 

"My family's honor, tainted," a voice remarked bitterly. Davis whipped around to see Sora standing in the doorway, clad in a simple black robe. He was ashamed to not be wearing mourning colors; his deep blue cloak and tan tunic were anything but mourning colors. His teacher walked up to him. "For three hundred years, we had preserved peace on these grounds. This was a sanctuary and a school for all who wished and needed. Now blood is forever stained onto the dirt. Even when the blood disappears, this place will forever be scarred. Follow me."

Sora walked off into the courtyard, Davis hurriedly following. They walked off to behind the main building. Soon, they came to an area Davis had never seen before. A large set of gates stood imposingly, shutting off whatever was behind them. Sora delicately stroked one of the large brass decorations on the doors. The doors opened silently. "No one knows about this place, not even Taichi or Yamato. It is hidden to most eyes, except for whomever I wish and myself. Also, if anyone tried to open the doors, they would be transported to a particularly unpleasant dimension."

"How often do you check?" Davis asked.

"About every few years," Sora said with a grim smile. 

Behind the doors was a beautiful garden with nearly every type of flower inside. Instead of the clipped, strained look of a formal garden, instead the flowers were allowed to grow naturally but neatly.

"This is my garden," Sora said with pride. "I come here to think and just be in peace."

She led him through the beautiful plants and flowers to somewhere mysterious. Just outside of the edge, was a shocking scene. Just as the lush grass and fragrant flowers ended, there was a barren field. It was rather small, compared to the outer courtyard, but it was even more horrifying than the courtyard. The ground was completely covered in dark red, the color of fresh blood. In certain areas the color was so thick, the ground was almost black with it. A coppery scent filled the air, stronger than the outer courtyard, and mingled with the sickly sweet stench of rotting that seemed to emanate from the ground. Davis's stomach lurched. Sora looked at the field with a mixture of distaste, disgust, and sadness.

"Three hundred years ago," she whispered. "A battle was fought here, the bloodiest battle to come. It went on for so long, people forgot what they were fighting about, just that they had to avenge their ancestors. The final battle was so bloody; the ground here is forever stained with blood of thousands. Soon, though, a worthy person showed how violence is not the answer to solving problems. He showed the light to people who were forever in the dark. But it was too late to save those whose blood was spilled. Something is wrong though. The goodness of the man allowed part of the land to be fertile, at least partially. But this area forever will be like what happened three centuries ago. Only when this land is purged of the evil aura surrounding it, then will the carnage be forgiven and the land was rejuvenated." Sora turned to Davis. "Remember, there is nothing truly glorious about the life of a soldier. Are you ready to accept the difficult path to being a true warrior?" Davis, still staring at the field, nodded silently. "This field is called the Field of Blood," Sora said simply. "Because of the carnage that occurred."

They were silent as they walked through the garden and through the gate. "Remember, after a battle, there is always hope," Sora told Davis. She showed him the rose bush. Most of the blossoms were scarlet with blood, but one new blossom was still white. It was simply tinged with red along the edges. Sora gently touched it. Then the two of them walked back into the school. 

The next few days were quiet, but the next week was hectic. A special ceremony was to be held in honor of those who had died and those who were going to be sent on their journeys (Davis and Takeru). Finally the day came. All of the remaining students were out. A special area was laid out to create a burial mound. Davis had the honors of the first shovel of dirt. After doing so, he cleared his throat and looked out the crowd of students.

"I would like to say a few words," he said clearly. "What had just happened was a horrible tragedy and loss of life. Blood was spilled onto the ground, innocent and not so innocent. For those of you who had wished to be in the battle, it would have an even greater loss of life and blood spilled onto the ground. A soldier's and a warrior's way of life is not easy, and the death of one is not as glorious as you think. So be grateful you had managed to survive and do not have blood on your hands. On the battlefield, I remember having a horrible feeling. I actually enjoyed killing. All of you students; never spill blood for the fun of it and do not enjoy it. But we must survive. There is always darkness before dawn, and the phoenix rises from the ashes. Remember the ones we lost with honor and respect. Always hope for a better day."

As Davis finished his speech, a wave of silence swept through the crowd and then slowly they started cheering. Takeru, Sora, Taichi, Yamato, and Joe also added their shovels of dirt gravely and quietly. The final mound was a smooth dome of reddish colored dirt along with a simple wooden cross. Some of the braver students had (with permission, of course) gone out and had gathered flowers. The bright colors did little to dull the red of the dirt on the mound. Sora came up with a large brass urn. She carefully placed it within the mound, hollowing out the dirt and refilling it. A trail of red fire came out of her hands, gathering around the mound and urn within, protecting it. There was a moment of silence for a while as everyone bowed his or her head in reflection.

"Sir, the force that was sent was defeated," a trembling messenger told the figure in the shadows. "What?!" the figure shrieked. A ball of red and black fire formed and headed toward the unfortunate target. The messenger had time for one shriek before the fire consumed him, leaving only a small pile of ashes on the stone floor. A gust of wind blew it away. "Hm," the figure said. "She is stronger than I thought. But my plan will be the ultimate one." It smiled grimly, staring into a bowl of liquid that showed several faces.

Davis didn't know whether to be proud or sad. His graduation was coming up and he would be sent on his journey. Takeru was to be graduated also. The day finally came and it was a beautiful clear day with deep blue skies and white clouds. The whole school was congregated in a large hall. Davis gulped as he fiddled with the clasp of his cloak. Takeru gave him a disapproving look. Davis just glared back. Takeru scowled. 

Sora cleared her throat. "Today is a special day. Two of our students are ready to go up yet another level on the road to being a true warrior. Every human has a light and a dark side. A warrior binds the two together to achieve his or her goal. Usually in this academy, this event only happens after seven years of training, but we believe that these two are ready to face the world after the courage they showed in the battle several weeks ago. Davis and Takeru, please come to the front please." The two got up and walked over to Sora. She was in a white robe and held two sheaths with swords within them. She looked into their eyes solemnly. "Do you, Takeru Takaishi and Davis Motomiya, swear to forever uphold the Warrior's code no matter what? Do you promise to give help to whomever needs it, be it they are male, female, young, old, human, or nonhuman? Are you willing to risk your lives to protect what you believe in and never give up your hopes and dreams? Are you able to reach for the stars, no matter how far they seem and just keep going, with only your hope to guide you? Will you be as fierce as a serpent yet gentle as a dove? Are you ready for the challenges and responsibilities?" Sora eyed them, as though daring them to lie. 

"I am," the two men said together strongly. 

Sora smiled. "Then from this day forth, you are not beginners, but in a new stage of life and another path. No one ever stops learning; remember that, the both of you. And sometimes the wisest are not always grand and large. Often the smallest is the most dangerous. Come, warriors." She handed the swords to both of them. "From now on, Davis, you will be the Griffin. An emblem of courage, proud and strong, yet fiercely close to his kin and always ready to fight for what's right, even when chances are slim. Takeru, you will be the Pegasus. A symbol of Hope, and in the face of danger, will not back down, even when the darkness threatens." The two buckled the belts around their waists and kneeled. Sora drew a silvery sword and brandished it. She gently tapped each of them on their shoulders with it. "Rise, fellow warriors, your destiny awaits." 

Everyone cheered for them as they rose. Davis shot Takeru a grin.

"Greetings, Pegasus." "Shut up Griffin," Takeru retorted, but grinning. All of the other students filed out of the room. 

"Now for your tasks," Sora said. "Davis, you must find the legendary blade of light and darkness. It looks very similar to your dagger, remember, lest you forget. More information will be given to you. Takeru, you know what you must do." Takeru nodded grimly. They both went out of the room.

"What do you have to do?" Davis asked curiously.

Takeru shook his head. "I can't tell you." Davis tried to persuade his blond friend, but Takeru refused to tell the brunette. 

Several days passed uneventfully. Finally it was time for the both of them to start out on their journeys. They packed their possessions and some other things. Sora, Taichi, Yamato, and Joe were outside to see them off.

"This map shows you the place where the sword was last heard of," Sora said, handing Davis a map. "It's enchanted to be invulnerable from nearly anything, from rips to fire." 

"Good luck, squirt," Yamato said gruffly to Takeru. That was a joke, because Takeru was now slightly taller than Yamato. Takeru grinned at his older brother. "Don't worry." 

"Good luck," Taichi said. The older man handed Davis something. It was a simple pouch. Davis raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Don't open it unless you need to," Taichi told him. "You'll know when the time will come." Joe came forward and gave them each two packages. 

"Well, you need currency in this world don't you?" he said briskly. "And the second is food. Sora helped me enchant it so it won't run out, but it should only be for emergencies. I don't know how strong the magic is. Good luck to both of you." The two boys said their final farewells and headed out through the gate. They walked through the forest outside until night soon fell. When the darkness covered the sky like a blanket and the stars and moon were the only sources of light, both boys set up camp. Davis soon got a fire going with plenty of wood in case, while Takeru set up the bedrolls. After having a meal of bread, cheese, and fruit, they lay around the fire in their bedrolls and talked. 

"How do you feel about this?" Takeru said softly. 

"I'm nervous about what I might face, but I'm willing to face it, with or without fear," Davis answered. "From what I heard, courage is not the absence of fear, it's the control of fear." 

"Davis," Takeru sleepily said. 

"Yeah?" 

"You know that story you told me six years ago, what happened before you came to the school? Well, what was in the bag and the package your parents gave you?" 

Davis smiled. "Well, I found my dagger in the bag my father gave me, and I don't know what's in the package that my mother gave me. I still have it, but whenever I try to open it, somehow, I feel that I can't open it; it's not the time to open it. It's sounds stupid, but it's the truth." 

"I don't think it's stupid," Takeru yawned. "I think it's okay, maybe there will be time when Fate will have you open it." 

Davis snorted. "I don't believe in fate. We can change our futures with our choices. Our lives are how we make it, not predestined by some weird force."

"Maybe, maybe not," Takeru said. "Sometimes there are no coincidences, only the inevitable that the forces of fate blow us to. But you have a point. Choices affect the future. 'Night Davis." 

"Good night," Davis whispered, but Takeru was fast asleep. Davis stared up at the sky, which was speckled with stars. 

"Hello Mama, hello Papa," he said softly. "I hope you're looking down and you're proud of me. How are you? I'm all right, but my feelings are mixed up. Good night." Davis then drifted off to sleep. 

Author's note- Hi everyone! I know I haven't been updating a lot of my stories lately but I've been busy. I'll try to put up the chapters quickly.  Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Part nine- Friend or Thief?

The next morning Davis and Takeru got up and exercised. They settled down to breakfast. 

¡°We have to part, soon,¡± Takeru said solemnly.

Davis choked on an apple. ¡°What?!¡±

Takeru¡¯s eyes were calm. ¡°Eventually we have to part ways. It¡¯s not possible for two warriors to travel together on their initiating journeys. My path is different from yours. Check your map.¡± Davis unrolled the parchment. The map was very detailed, with his road marked clearly upon it.

¡°I have to head here,¡± Takeru said, pointing to a spot. His blue eyes were sad. ¡°I¡¯ll miss you. Friends to the end?¡± 

¡°Of course,¡± Davis responded, clasping his friend¡¯s hand. The two men hugged quickly and set down their camp. They traveled on until the road ended with a fork. 

¡°Well, this is our parting,¡± Takeru said. ¡°I have to the take to left, you take the right.¡± 

The two friends clasped each other¡¯s hands together one last time and parted ways. Davis traveled alone for several days before arriving at the outskirts of a city. According to the map, it was Donar, a trading city particularly known for fine cloth and dyes. As he grimly looked onto the towering walls, he pulled up the hood of his black cloak and walked in. Thousands of sights and smells beguiled his senses. His stomach growled as the scent of roasting meat and baking bread filled his nostrils. Cloth colored in all colors of the rainbow filled the shop fronts. 

As he walked through the streets, taking in everything, his fingers almost started to itch to steal, like his younger days. To stop it, he clenched his fists. Noting the fine weaponry of the guards and citizens, Davis made a mental note to stop by an armory or a blacksmith¡¯s shop. 

His mind tensed. Something was inching deeper into his pocket where he kept some assorted trinkets and coins. An ordinary person would have missed the feather light touch, but it was clear to Davis, who¡¯s senses were sharp from his training as a warrior and experience as a thief. He waited and grabbed a wrist as he drew out his dagger. 

¡°Going somewhere?¡± he hissed. The thief was a striking boy who was around Davis¡¯s age or older. Blue back hair framed an angled, pale face. Indigo eyes glared into Davis¡¯s own brown ones. 

¡°I don¡¯t think so,¡± the boy said maliciously and threw down a small pellet.

Thick, choking smoke surrounded Davis as the wrist was wrenched out. Davis caught a trace of blue among the smoke and followed it out of the thick cloud. The boy ran down a maze of streets, Davis discreetly following. Finally they ended up in a seemingly dead end. The thief pushed a stone on the end, revealing a hidden door. He slipped through and Davis followed. Davis found two knives in the dark pointing at his throat after he slipped after the thief. 

¡°Give me one good reason not to stick these cold friends of mine into your throat,¡± a voice growled in the darkness. Davis didn¡¯t answer and swallowed carefully. ¡°I¡¯d better get a look at you.¡±

Light filled the room. Davis quickly made the thieves¡¯ sign, a special motion to identify thieves of the guilds scattered throughout the country. The boy let out a low chuckle and the knives disappeared into two sheaths on his fore arms. Davis looked around the room. It was rather elegantly furnished, with solid wood furniture and hangings on the walls. The cloth though, had aged with time and faded softly. It was a rather comfortable room though. A stone fireplace was tucked into the wall for heat. The thief wore fine clothes of wool and cotton colored dramatic black, with a black cloak. Davis then noticed that he had a tiny amethyst eardrop in his left ear that dangled on a bit of silver wire.

¡°So, what brings you to this town?¡± the boy drawled lazily, sitting in a chair. ¡°Have a seat.¡±

Davis¡¯s instincts flared as he politely declined. ¡°Actually, I¡¯m not much of a thief.¡±

The older boy raised a thin eyebrow. ¡°What kind, burglar, pickpocket, petty?¡±

¡°To clarify the term,¡± Davis answered levelly. ¡°I used to be one.¡±

¡°That explains it,¡± the other boy yawned. ¡°Care to introduce yourself?¡±

¡°Daisuke Motomiya, or Davis for short, Griffin,¡± Davis said, adding on the last part after some thought.

The other boy¡¯s eyes gleamed as he answered, ¡°Ken Ichijouji, Quetzalcoatl. Prove that you¡¯re a warrior Griffin.¡±

He was replied with a puzzled look from Davis. With a sigh he got up and headed over to the younger boy. Davis eyed him warily as the thief demanded to see his right arm. Ken rolled it up and Davis noticed a black tattoo on the wrist, gleaming as though it was branded there. It was distinctly in the shape of a griffin. The older boy gave a nod of satisfaction and rolled up his own sleeve. On this on however, the tattoo was of a winged serpent with a feather crest.

¡°How did you get that?¡± Davis sputtered.

¡°My brother trained me, also known as the Centaur,¡± Ken answered levelly, rolling down his sleeve. ¡°Before he died, that is.¡±

The older boy¡¯s eyes softened as he turned his gaze to a portrait. It was of two boys. The older one had wild dark purple hair and the other had a simple mop of blue hair. The younger was smiling infectiously, while the other looked more reserved. Davis nodded sympathetically.

¡°So, who¡¯s the leader of the thieves¡¯ guild?¡± Davis said awkwardly, trying to change the subject.

Ken grinned at him. ¡°You¡¯re looking at him.¡±

Davis stared. ¡°But you¡¯re only around my age!¡±

Ken¡¯s eyes were glinting harshly. ¡°I challenged the leaders and won, fair and square. Even a thief needs honor. There¡¯s hardly any guild now anyway, only a few pickpockets and amateurs that wish to overthrow me. But they sing a different song once the Blade King goes through with them.¡± He smirked coldly.

Davis snorted. ¡°At least where I came from, we looked out for each other. You¡¯re a heartless excuse for a thief.¡±

Almost instantly, Ken rushed up and grabbed Davis by the front of his shirt. His eyes were blazing with cold fury.

¡°You can call me any profanity or name you want,¡± the boy growled. ¡°Street rat, scum, anything and I wouldn¡¯t give a damn. But never ever call me heartless, understand? Good.¡±

Ken threw Davis to the ground, looking stonily out into space while stroking something around his neck and under his shirt. Davis glared up at him, gasping for breath. Ken looked icily back, then tensed. A silver blade whipped out. Grasping it by the handle, he threw it at a wooden beam. A small cry was heard as the blade made contact and imbedded into the dark wood. Silvery liquid started to drip down the wood.

¡°What was that for?¡± Davis demanded.

Ken didn¡¯t say anything and walked over to the blade. He blew something onto the wood and something appeared. Trapped under the knife was a strange creature. It looked a tiny person covered by a ragged sheet. A gaping mouth filled with fangs formed a silent snarl. Black eyes glared at them malevolently. Davis stared. The creature let out one last cry and disappeared into oblivion.

¡°What was that?¡± he said quietly as Ken jerked the knife out of the wood.

¡°Bakemon,¡± Ken said grimly, examining his knife for blood, but nothing was left of the creature. ¡°Nasty little creatures, but are good spies.¡± He wiped off the blade one last time and sheathed it.

¡°Stay here for the night,¡± the thief said finally. ¡°If someone¡¯s after you, then it¡¯s not safe to be in the open often.¡± Davis¡¯s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

¡°Why so concerned now?¡± the younger boy demanded. ¡°So you can slit my throat in the dark of the night?¡± Ken glared at him icily.

¡°Perhaps you¡¯d rather that I should leave you outside, where there are assassins far worse than me?¡± the boy growled softly. ¡°Or would you like to have a soft bed, full stomach, and some company? I did save your life.¡±

Davis sighed in defeat and sat down. Ken smiled mysteriously and disappeared through a hidden passage. He came back, holding a basket full of food. When Davis demanded to know where it had come from, he merely glared coldly. Davis¡¯s questions vanished however when the feast was spread before him. Fresh baked bread, fruit, vegetables, roasted chicken and beef, fish, and all sorts of dishes filled the simple table. His mouth watered and he threw himself onto the food. Ken was more decorous with his etiquette as he ate. Finally, they settled in front of the fire, comparing stories. It was rather cozy, just sitting in comfortable chairs, chatting. The tiny gem on Ken¡¯s ear glinted and gleamed in the flickering firelight. Davis whittled a piece of pinewood absently while Ken sipped a glass of wine. The older boy had offered a drink to Davis, but the younger had declined politely. 

¡°Well, I lived with my brother Osamu for most of my life,¡± Ken said, putting down his glass goblet. ¡°He was a mage and a high member of society. Our family was particularly famous in a long line of warriors and mages. He was naturally trained, being the oldest of course but I was included with a lot of insistence and trained in magic and combat. Nearly all of our family had at least some magic in their blood. I was sort of the black sheep of the family, though. Of course I had potential but I didn¡¯t always obey the rules. But he initiated me anyway to pass on the family¡¯s honor. He needed an heir just in case anyway for the family line and powers to pass on, so he didn¡¯t have much of a choice.¡± He smiled, recalling memories.

¡°I had a tendency to sneak off to taverns and to meet friends in the streets. They taught me how to survive in this rough town anyway, from knife fighting to pick pocketing. That¡¯s where I learned how to steal anyway, it turned out to be a useful trick anyway later.¡± Then the thief sobered and sighed.

¡°When I was around fifteen, my brother was killed. That¡¯s when I found out that he was part of a gang that was infamous for assassins and thieves. That¡¯s where most of our wealth had come from. I had nowhere to go. There were no living family members and my family was in disgrace, so I just paid off a few debts, gathered as much as I could, and survived on the streets. It was hard, not knowing if you would live to see another day alive or at least getting food on the table. The money eventually dwindled and so I resorted to stealing. Now I have much more honor than you think. I only rob from those-¡° Ken then paused, thinking. ¡°Whom can afford to lose a copper or two. For the first few weeks it was hard. In these streets, it¡¯s ¡®kill or be killed.¡¯ So it¡¯s often hard to keep your humanity alive in you when nearly every day you witness a murder or death. I guess your heart hardens in a way.¡± Ken shrugged. ¡°That¡¯s about it anyway.¡± He fingered something under his shirt again.

¡°What¡¯s under there?¡± Davis asked curiously.

Ken gave him a meaningful look, looking him over as if to see if he was worthy, and then sighed softly. He pulled something out of his shirt. It was an oval locket on a thin gold chain. The pendent was obviously expensive, for it was fine gold set with tiny black opals and diamonds on the edges. He opened it carefully and showed what was inside to Davis. It was a miniature portrait of a young girl with lavender hair and hazel eyes. She also had a pair of spectacles. On a clip on the other side, was a tiny lock of lavender hair.

¡°This was Miyako,¡± Ken sighed deeply. ¡°We knew each other since childhood. She wasn¡¯t particularly of high status because she was a witch and an orphan, but we were good friends. She was the one who taught me how to survive on the streets, but she disappeared a few years ago. I don¡¯t know what happened to her since.¡± He looked wistfully at the portrait.

¡°She also gave me this,¡± he said, tugging gently on the crystal in his ear. ¡°My parents and Osamu had a fit when they saw it though.¡± He grinned thinly and almost chuckled.

¡°Did you love her?¡± Davis said casually, examining his work on whittling so far.

Ken almost choked on a sip of wine, making him look undignified and unlike his usual cool composure. ¡°What?!¡±

¡°That¡¯s what I said,¡± Davis said, grinning knowingly. Ken glared, and shrugged.

¡°I always felt affectionate for her, I suppose,¡± the older boy said, staring at his boots. ¡°But more of a brother-sister type,¡± he added hastily.

¡°Sure,¡± Davis said sardonically, a wicked smile on his face.

Ken glared, then yawned. ¡°Whatever, I¡¯m going to bed.¡± He got up and added, ¡°My bedroom is off of this room. I¡¯ll set up a mattress and some blankets. Good night.¡±

He disappeared into the shadows and opened a door, slipping through. Davis merely stared into the fire for several moments, turning the bit of wood he was whittling in his fingers. He gazed at it and almost laughed. With some work, the tiny carving almost looked like a serpent coiled around a rock and with a pair of wings folded on its back. A crest was carved on its head as it bared a jaw sporting miniscule fangs. He grinned and slipped it into his belt pouch. As he got up stretching, he winced as he heard his spine crack. He walked over to the door and went in. It was a comfortable bedroom and contained a bed tucked into a corner. A bureau and a mirror were on the sides, along with a washstand. The promised makeshift bed was on the ground. Ken was merely reading something while lying in bed.

¡°So now you came?¡± he remarked without turning around.

Davis just grunted. He took off his shirt and tunic and slipped under the covers. It felt good to have a soft mattress and warm blankets on top of him. He soon drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~

¡°Sleep well, brother,¡± a voice cackled as a shadowy figure looked in a silvery orb. ¡°Soon we will meet again.¡± It stared into the crystalline depths of the orb carefully for a few more moments and snapped its fingers.

¡°Novice!¡± the voice snapped. A hooded shadow glided over to the figure¡¯s chair.

¡°Yes, mistress?¡± the new figure¡¯s voice murmured dully, bowing slightly. It seemed to melt into the dark shadows of the chamber and the only thing that truly distinguished it from the darkness and cold was a trimming of dull red at the bottom of its black cloak and robe and the gentle sound of breathing emanating from under the hood.

¡°Bring me the Book of Darkness and the crystal chalice,¡± the figure in the chair ordered harshly.

¡°As you wish,¡± the shadow responded without emotion and ghosted out of the room. It returned with a large chalice and a large book.

The chalice was beautiful, and appeared to have been carved from a single, large dark purple crystal, but it gleamed with a strange, dark luster. Symbols could be seen carved on the rim and stem of the chalice and colored in with black crystal. To any user of magic, no matter how small, an aura of darkness and a void extending from within the cup could be seen. The book was covered with a strange black leather and reinforced with silver that gleamed coldly. Mysterious writing wrote in a red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood, decorated the cover. A clasp carved out of dark stone and silver locked the book as ancient runes could be seen. Dark gems glittered coldly on the clasp in magical patterns. Even for those without magic, a darkness and evilness just echoed out of the book.

The figure in the chair gestured lazily and the chalice floated toward it and settled on a slab of black stone carefully. It gestured again, and a silvery liquid started to fill it. The hooded figure stepped up to the one in the chair with the book in its hands. It kneeled, holding the book forward. The one in the chair pressed a large crystal in the center of the clasp and it glowed red briefly as the book opened. Turning the aged pages of the volume, the figure in the chair muttered until it found a particular page. Conjuring a knife from thin air, the figure carefully made a small incision on its wrist. The chalice rose up and caught the droplets of blood that dripped down. As the chalice gathered the blood, the silvery liquid inside of the vessel then started to turn a deep green. With a spark of red fire, the wound healed instantly and without a trace of what had been there before. The chalice flew back and settled itself onto the slab.

The figure then started to hiss words rapidly. ¡°Esir pu ym retsam, emoc ot em morf eht shtped fo eht ssenkrad dlrow! Rouy elbmuh evals slevorg ot ruoy rewop! Emoc ym retsam!¡±

All throughout the chant, the liquid in the chalice started to bubble and change colors. Finally it became a gleaming black and a large bubble formed. A face could be seen within. It was a man¡¯s face, with bluish gray skin and blond hair. A crimson mask with bat wing edges covered the top half of his face as crimson color was on his lips. His eyes were of an ice cold blue and gleaming with shrewdness and malevolence. He smiled coldly and shining fangs flashed.

¡°Greetings my faithful servant,¡± he said softly, yet his words could be heard clearly.

The hooded figure beside the chair bowed deeply, murmuring, ¡°It is an honor to meet you finally, my lord.¡± The one in the chair frowned and struck the other harshly on the cheek.

¡°You are not to speak unless spoken to!¡± the figure snapped. The one who was struck did not react but took the punishment readily and without any sound.

¡°Come now,¡± the man within the orb said. ¡°There was no harm in showing respect to superiors. In fact, my servant, I believe you haven¡¯t introduced us.¡±

The figure in the chair said, ¡°This is merely one of my apprentices, my master.¡± As it was mentioned, the shadow bowed deeply.

The man chuckled softly. ¡°You have a good choice in servants, my dear.¡±

¡°You are only too kind, my liege,¡± the figure responded politely, though there was a hint of smugness. 

¡°I have found my brother, sir,¡± the figure then offered tentatively. ¡°With him on the Dark Side, we may be able to control the Master sword, Dragon¡¯s eye. It may not be too difficult my liege.¡± 

The man raised a thin eyebrow, but looked interested. ¡°Good, but do not waste anymore troops. I have not been able to feed lately, so my powers are not as strong as they should be. Also, I do not dare leave this world without having a stable body also. Remember, one of the top priorities is to have me given enough power to leave this wretched dimension for more than a number of mere seconds and without me being drained of magical energy for some time. The ancient powers that sealed me away from my era of darkness were much more powerful than I thought. They stripped me of my other form and my strength. I am still a match for many, but at a risk, for it takes much power for me to even create a gate into this world, so it must be done at the hand of another. I do try to maintain this form and my powers, but at times it is weary for me to do so and I must be reduced to a lower form that uses less energy. The powers could not kill me, for I balanced them. They restricted my powers and presence to a bare minimum. Do not forget my servant, that I must feed still and you shall have your just reward when I am returned to full power.¡±

¡°Of course, sir,¡± the figure in the chair said hastily. ¡°We still have plenty of raw magic and captives for you to feed on.¡±

The man smiled his fanged smile and laughed. ¡°Good. Now if that is all, you are dismissed.¡±

¡°Yes, my master.¡± The image in the chalice shattered as the liquid disappeared, but the man¡¯s eerie laugh still echoed throughout the dismal chamber. Both figures looked upon it with indifference, but the hooded one¡¯s hands trembled ever so slightly with fear as they were crossed across the shadow¡¯s chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Part Ten  
  
The next morning, Davis awoke early at his usual time, around dawn, though it was difficult to tell because there were no windows. Ken was gone, probably on an early morning raid. He chuckled to himself and dressed, going through his morning exercises. When he finished, stepping into the main room, he found Ken sitting in a chair, sipping something steaming from a ceramic tankard.  
  
"Good morning?" Davis said in a cheerful but awkward tone.  
  
"What's so good about it?" Ken mumbled, taking a deep draught from the cup and making a face.  
  
Sniffing, Davis scented some of the strongest teas that he knew of, as well as very powerful herbs known for their stimulating effects lingering in the air. "Why in hell are you drinking Black Fire teas? That stuff is so strong half a cup can keep an ox going for two days straight and isn't it at least TEN silvers for half a pound?"  
  
"Aren't we observant?" Ken sniffed haughtily. "Yes, and I've been needing it lately because of these... dreams I've been having." Davis then noticed that below the veil of cool haughtiness, Ken's dark eyes looked haunted and faint shadows loomed below his eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, looking at the other boy in concern.  
  
"Just fine," Ken said primly, setting down the tankard and absently swirling the dregs of the drink around. "It's been, well-" But his words were cut off as guards suddenly swarmed in, all bearing swords.  
  
"What the hell!" Davis swore, looking around and reaching blindly for the sword that wasn't there, left foolishly in Ken's room.  
  
"Ken Ichijouji, you are accused and are now under arrest for various crimes, including murder and thievery. Your companion will also be tried for being in the company of a wanted criminal," their leader said coldly.  
  
Ken coolly got up, his eyes sapphire cold and glinting like dark glass. "If you want to try me, gentlemen-" His tone at the title was sarcastically emphasized. "Then you'll have to catch me."  
  
In a movement too quick to be seen, he ran forward and soon the leader was on the ground, dead. Luckily the room was slightly crowded, a perfect situation for a knife fighter to be set against a sword fighter. For the next few moments, it was absolute chaos. Davis dodged occasional blows and swipes easily, soon seizing up a pair of spare throwing knives Ken had left on a table. Carefully siphoning his anger, controlling it with an iron, experienced hand, he fought viciously and soon he and Ken were the only ones alive in the room.  
  
"We have to get out of here," Davis said flatly, setting down the borrowed set of knives and leaning over to seize his possessions.  
  
"Of course," Ken snapped. "We'll have to go through the catacombs though." He started to stuff things into an already half packed satchel. "I anticipated this. Damn them." He snarled curses in several languages, but packed quickly.  
  
When they were done, Ken pushed aside a tapestry, revealing a passage. Gesturing to follow him, the older boy went through boldly, satchel and sword swinging by his side under the dark cloak he had donned earlier. With mild trepidation, Davis followed. After going down a maze of stairways leading down, he breathed in the musty air of tunnels with a faint sickly sweet smell of decay. Making a face, he followed Ken however silently. A number of rough torches lined the walls at certain intervals. At one point, Ken picked up a lantern and lighted it.  
  
Eyes slightly narrowed, Davis looked around with the slightly brighter light and soon found himself face to face with a grinning skull. Shuddering, he hurried on. "What were the catacombs used for?"  
  
"They used to be underground temples then cemeteries," the thief said quietly, walking on as though he hadn't noticed all the bones poking from niches in the wall. "Now these are the homes of some of my people."  
  
"Your people?" Davis mumbled.  
  
Ken gave him a sharp look. "I am the King of Thieves here, am I not?"  
  
"Well sorry," Davis muttered softly to himself.  
  
"Apology accepted," the older boy replied tartly. "Thank you so much for enlivening my life. I was having an relatively good time here until you showed up." The ironic humor and irritation in his voice mingled irregularly.  
  
"Ha," the younger warrior retorted. "You would have gotten caught sooner or later, remember?"  
  
Ken sniffed. "That was merely a precaution, I am too slick for them to be caught."  
  
"Yeah right," Davis growled to himself then stumbled on something on the ground, biting back a string of coarse curses.  
  
"Be careful, you never know what's down here..." Ken looked back, his face slightly shadowed and his voice emotionless and curt, so Davis couldn't tell if he was joking or not.  
  
"You're kidding, aren't you?" Davis ventured to say.  
  
"Now why would you think that?" The thief set down the lantern at the foot of a ladder. "This leads to just outside of the city."  
  
"Good." All Davis was interested in was getting out of the city as soon as possible and on his way.  
  
"Impatient one," Ken murmured and started to climb up nimbly, cloak swinging.  
  
Davis did not want to dignify that with a response so he merely followed. At the top, the older boy slid a slab of thin wood over. Climbing out, he walked off as Davis scrambled to follow.  
  
"Thanks for waiting," he mumbled sarcastically, recovering the entrance.  
  
They were at the outskirts of the city, in a clearing within a forest. Ken ignored him and they walked in silence until around noon (but it was hard to tell due to the dense foliage), and Ken stopped by a stream.  
  
"That was refreshing," he remarked, wiping off his forehead daintily.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Davis retorted, pulling out the bag Jyou had given him.  
  
He reached into it and pulled out a chunk of bread and some cheese. Reminding himself to eat in moderation, he made his grudging and grumbling stomach deal with what he had.  
  
Ken gazed at him with a bemused look. "There's a lot more to you than it seems, young Davis."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not always a bumbling idiot," he snapped, splashing his face with water and closing his eyes.  
  
Ken smirked. "Yes, sometimes, but not always."  
  
"I'm not going to dignify that with a remark."  
  
Ken chuckled very softly to himself and leaned against a tree. "You know, I always wanted to go on adventures when I was little."  
  
"Well it's a tough world, tougher in respects to that of a city." Davis shook his hair and droplets of water flew everywhere.  
  
"Of course, then again, I was a sheltered little book-bound idiot until around age eight."  
  
Now it was Davis's turn to smirk. "Unlike the big book-bound idiot you are now?"  
  
Ken lazily yawned, unperturbed by the barbed remark. "I mean, I was willing to accept the good and the bad if I was going to be an adventurer. Everything in life has its different sides."  
  
"Well, being an adventurer is often more than that," Davis said dryly. "I learned that the hard way. Yes, being beaten half to death in training sunrise to sunset every day for the last seven years."  
  
The older boy raised an eyebrow then smiled ever so slightly, a pure smile of amusement without a hint of a smirk. "I know, you should have seen the bruises the weapons trainer my parents hired inflicted on me when they weren't aware. But my parents never did really care about me."  
  
"Mmhmm," Davis nodded, leaning against a tree himself. "Wake me up a bit later will you?"  
  
"Sure," Ken shrugged. "We should get as much rest as we should."  
  
Davis didn't answer because he had drifted off to sleep. His companion shook his head with an almost amused look lingering in his eyes then leaned back, half closing his eyes.  
  
It was late afternoon when they both started their traveling again. Using the light of the soon setting sun to check on his map, Davis cursed softly. From their position, it appeared they had chosen the hard road to where he had to retrieve the sword.  
  
"Damn it, damn it," he swore. "We just had to face the direction of the most difficult and longest road."  
  
"Your problem," Ken retorted. "Might as well make the best of it, come along."  
  
They kept to that schedule, traveling by night and slumbering by day. Though they had their disagreements, both boys found themselves growing fond of the other, like brothers, though they would most likely never admit it truly to each other's face.  
  
"So this is the last town we go through until we get to the shrine of the Dragon?" Davis asked one day, looking through a useful spyglass that Ken had thought to bring along at a group of not-too-distant buildings.  
  
The former thief nodded, checking the map. "We will have to buy supplies here. After this, it's about a-" He mused for a minute, making a few quick calculations. "It's about a three to four day walk to the shrine, if we keep this pace up."  
  
"Ah, then we better rest in the town. Beyond it's mostly desert plain."  
  
"Intelligent, for once." The blue haired boy rolled up the map and handed it to the brunette with a mocking bow. Both of them were on good enough terms that they were able to tease each other easily without any bad feelings between them.  
  
"Ken, if the legends I heard were true..." Davis fingered the spyglass carefully. "The plains are filled with particularly reclusive but sometimes very savage nomads. They are known for their horses, I've heard. Best battlesteeds one could ever dream of, worth twice their weight in gold."  
  
"So you've heard of the stories of the Hsu Mai?" Ken had a strange glint in his eyes.  
  
"Su- what?"  
  
"Su- mai," the other boy said patiently. "They are very real, trust me."  
  
"Then how are we going to get through? If they do exist, what can we do to prevent from waking up to find several inches of their blades in our gut?"  
  
"Leave that to me."  
  
Davis didn't like the tone his companion used but bit his tongue. Curtly, he said, "We better get going then, if we're going to find an inn."  
  
They reached the town a little before sundown. It was a rather ordinary place, and after receiving some directions from a nearby guard, they soon stopped at an ordinary inn to stop at. After some shrewd bargaining, both managed to get a room for a good price.  
  
"Some of the Hsu Mai are here, from what the gossip in the common room is," Ken yawned, reclining on his bed.  
  
"And?" Davis said, raising an eyebrow as he sat on the other bed in the room. "You know, it's a good thing we managed to get a room with separate beds. No use implying that we're lovers."  
  
"Perish the thought!" Ken shuddered. Davis's reply was hurling a pillow at the former thief's head.  
  
Downstairs, little did both know that the tables might have been turned on Ken's plan. 


	10. Chapter 10

Part Eleven  
  
A/N: Warning, this chapter will have some references to rape, not graphic, but just a caution.  
  
Shaman Koushiro of the k'Tora clan smiled briefly from beneath the shadow of his plain brown cowl. His apprentice shaman, Iori, looked up, his face also covered by a rough hood of his own. The two Hsu Mai silently got up and slipped out the door of the inn. Hurrying through the now mostly dark streets, both were silent, lost in their own thoughts. Going through a maze of streets, Koushiro tapped a door softly, murmuring something in code. The door silently slid open, revealing a young woman clad in deep purple, the hue so dark that it seemed almost black. She wore a loose burnoose colored the same shade to cover her head as a makeshift hood. A few strands of red- gold hair peeked out of the hood however as she observed them with unblinking cool violet eyes.  
  
Iori blinked, looking at the woman. She reminded him vaguely of a high priestess-warrior of the Hsu Mai, though they of that order typically only wore plain, earth tones in their clothing. Red or black was only for certain rituals and in times of vengeance.  
  
"I was expecting you, Shaman," she said softly and beckoned them in.  
  
After they stepped in, she shut the door silently behind them. Leading them into a room comfortably furnished with cushions and rugs, she gestured to a low table in the center, with three flat sitting cushions by it. Three porcelain teacups were set upside down on the table as well as a ceramic teapot, with a black iron kettle on a brass brazier by the table. They sat down as she poured tea for all of them.  
  
Dictating polite etiquette in the occasion, they bowed to one another before drinking a long draught from their handless cups. Setting down his own cup, Koushiro nodded to the woman, inhaling the sweet, spicy scent of the tea.  
  
"Thank you, Ruki," he said quietly.  
  
"It is my pleasure, Koushiro," she responded, pouring more into his cup. She nodded toward Iori. "And who may this be?"  
  
"My apprentice Iori. Iori, this is Ruki, High Priestess of the Avenger Goddess."  
  
"It is an honor to meet you," the boy said gravely, bowing politely to her.  
  
She graced him with a faint trace of a smile. "A prodigy of yours, Koushiro?"  
  
The Shaman chuckled. "I suppose you may say that, Ruki."  
  
He took off his cloak, revealing breeches and a vest colored in shades of forest green and embroidered in saffron yellows, as well as a loose, long- sleeved shirt of light green, with bands of embroidery on the cuffs. The only sign of his title was a necklace consisting of a silver claw set with a single emerald on the top hung on a fine silver chain. Beneath the cowl, there was a young man with a shock of red hair and sparkling, knowledgeable jet black eyes.  
  
Iori followed his example, revealing similar clothing as his master only colored in soft purples and grays. His emerald green eyes looked around, solemn and holding wisdom from below bangs of light brown hair.  
  
"Now, I know that this isn't a visit for pleasantries," Ruki glanced at the both of them. "Have you sensed certain strangers? One with hair the color of mahogany wood and the other with hair the hue of the sky right after sunset?"  
  
"We saw them, they are staying at the inn," Koushiro said evenly. "Apparently one of them is a thief and the other was a former, long ago. The one with blue locks is rather arrogant, but good at heart. They are both on a quest for the Eye of the Dragon."  
  
The woman's eyebrows rose ever so slightly. "And shall we let them pass through?"  
  
"That I thought you should determine."  
  
"No, no, I am not doing divination," she stated flatly, glaring.  
  
"I wasn't asking you to, Ruki."  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
Koushiro took a long sip of his tea, musing. "Can you pull out some of those old scrolls? The ones on the prophecies?"  
  
Ruki chuckled darkly. "And I expected something difficult. A moment." She got up and disappeared before reappearing with a stack of papers and scrolls.  
  
Iori stared at the mass as she gently set them down on a table that had not been there before. "That many?"  
  
"Listen and learn, young one," she scolded him gently before rummaging around and handing Koushiro a particular scroll. "This may be the one you're looking for."  
  
He accepted it and unrolled it, muttering odd fragments of information. "One of the night and one of the flame… they will… Destined for Eye of the Dragon…"  
  
Iori took a cup of tea as he watched, thoughtfulness in his green eyes. Ruki looked at him for a moment before getting up and disappearing again to put the remaining papers away. She returned with a rolled carpet tucked under her arm.  
  
"I found it finally," she informed Koushiro tartly. "I think you may be interested in this."  
  
The priestess unrolled the carpet before them on a clear area of the floor. Iori blinked as he gazed at it. It was simple, with seemingly random patterns woven into it in different colors, mostly in shades of blue, gold, and silver. But as he searched through it, he could see images flitting through the material just out of the corner of his eyes. The apprentice mused and sensed an aura of old magic about it.  
  
"You found it?" Koushiro asked, sounding half incredulous, half relieved.  
  
Ruki nodded. "I had to search around for it for some time, mind. You know what to do, but I am not sure about your apprentice." She nodded toward Iori.  
  
"I am ready to learn, if it is alright," the boy said carefully, in his usual quiet voice.  
  
"It is quite simple," Koushiro said, amused. "Concentrate on the carpet and touch it, lightly, this is an old weaving."  
  
Iori nodded and touched the cloth carefully, blinking as he looked out of another's eyes, thinking another's thoughts, and felt another's emotions.  
  
The smith labored on in the forge. Rather unusual was this scene, for one, the building was well stocked as well as with finished and half finished works stored around, the Hsu Mai were strictly weavers, traders, and breeders of dogs and horses as well as nomadic, and two, the smith was a woman. Sweat trickled in her eyes as her brown hair fought the tie and pins that confined it as Raven k'Osarah continued her work, ignoring it stubbornly. Nothing must stop this, she thought sternly slightly weary from the spell weaving and forging she had done over the period of the last few weeks (or was it more like years?).  
  
No matter, she rested her iron will, as hard as the metal she forged, in continuing the work. What she was creating was a master blade, the one single prize creation every artisan creates at the peak of his or her skills. Picking up a fine chisel, she started to scratch protective symbols and spells onto the red hot metal carefully. They flared brightly, and then faded as she thrust the blade into a barrel of a strange liquid that bubbled occasionally, and was colored a rich red, almost like wine, or blood. She whispered the last words to the spell she created specially in the creation of this blade.  
  
Not for one moment did she dare imagine what would happen if it failed. If she was lucky, the magic would escape from the sword and she would have to start again within two years. If she were not lucky, she would be hit by the backlash of spells on her body, which would either kill her or leave only an empty shell of a body. As the last word escaped her dry, cracked lips, the sword flared white, the sacred metal she used to create the blade glowing brightly with the intensity of a star on Earth even through the liquid she dipped the sword in.  
  
Numbly, she stared, although she had known what the results would be if she succeeded. The liquid turned clear, all taints of red gone.  
  
"Goddess," she whispered, making the sacred sign. "Purifying dragon blood water…"  
  
As she pulled the still glowing sword out of the barrel, she could see that one side was darker than the other, starting to darken to jet-black while the other was pure white. Raven held the splendid blade in her hands, perfectly balanced. The hilt was plain, except for empty sockets at the pommel and the top of the hilt.  
  
She murmured softly, as if someone were controlling her words, "I name thee the Eye of the Dragon."  
  
~*~  
  
"A fine blade," the sorcerer looked at her with an approving look. She had cleaned up after she had forged the blade and not a moment after she had finished dressing in fresh clothing; she already had a client who wished for the blade.  
  
"I thank you," she said calmly, modestly. Best not to sound too proud, but she would not let go of this piece easily.  
  
"I will pay you well for this," the man said. He was dressed in simple mage robes of dark burgundy, split for riding and banded in black. Well groomed and with mane of sandy hair flecked with gray, his brown eyes looked at her. For some mysterious reason, he made her skin crawl vaguely.  
  
"That will have to be negotiated," Raven answered smoothly. "But if you wish to see the blade, I have it."  
  
As she pulled it out, she felt an odd singing from the blade, like one of protest. The man examined it in its sheath, pulling out the blade for a moment before returning it. Taking it back quickly, the smith mage nodded curtly to the man before returning to her tent to have some rest.  
  
After a long period of haggling and negotiating, Raven finally refused the man to purchase the blade, deciding it was best if she kept it because that lurking feeling she had around him increased.  
  
His eyes had flashed as he said politely that if it were her wish, he would respect it. Suspicious, she hid the blade carefully from the eyes of magic and physical.  
  
The smith mage strolled along the streets of one of the trading stops her people often went to in trading expeditions. She had already purchased the raw materials that she needed and some gifts for her friends and family. Raven sighed as a stray breeze ruffled her hair, bored out of her skull.  
  
"Ah, Mage Raven, what a pleasant surprise," a voice said and she turned to face the mage who had offered to buy her sword a few weeks ago.  
  
"Yes it is, Mage-" She searched for his name swiftly, recalling she had wished all memory of him gone but still he lingered, and found it. "Drakewind. How unexpected to find you here."  
  
"Of course." He kissed her hand. "May I buy you a drink?"  
  
She hesitated then nodded. "That would be wonderful, thank you."  
  
"And I would like to talk to you about something," the man said, eyes gleaming. "Care to join me in my room here?"  
  
The warrior's instincts that were embedded within Raven were screaming but she shrugged and answered, "Yes."  
  
Later they settled in his room and he offered her a goblet of wine. She took it, swirling it in its vessel. He drank his down and manners dictated she do the same. Swiftly, she gulped it down, feeling the cool sweet liquid pour down her throat and into her stomach.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked politely.  
  
"About your craft, it is so unusual for smiths to practice both magic and smithing at the same time." He smiled at her and poured her another cup of wine. "Much less for a woman to be doing the craft."  
  
She shrugged carelessly. "I have a gift for it and my people believe that if one has a certain talent, they should use it, regardless of gender."  
  
"And yet while being a smith, you retain so much beauty…" His voice trailed off.  
  
Her skin crawled as she got up slowly. "I thank you for the drink and the compliment but I must leave, I will be missed."  
  
"Please, just for one more glass," Drakewind persuaded.  
  
He turned his back as he picked up the forgotten cup she had left. A swift movement she was unable to see him perform before he gave her to cup. She delicately sipped it, smelling a sweet, incense like scent with traces of spices within the liquid as her tongue tasted honey sweet liquor, and set it down. "Now I must leave."  
  
But she felt suddenly disoriented and oddly sleepy. He gently took her arm and led her back into the room. "You look odd, perhaps you should rest."  
  
"No, I must, my family…" she struggled, but a gray fog was clouding her mind and his voice soothed her.  
  
"Just relax, that's a good mage, Raven. You just need some rest."  
  
"No, my…" But a dim blurriness filled her vision and she saw him bending over her with a wicked smile before she sunk into a dim world that was then suddenly filled with pain.  
  
She woke up later with a dull pain in her abdomen and her arms restrained. Coughing, she tasted blood on her lips. Somehow she felt unclean. Then she saw the remains of her clothes and silently wept. He had raped her. Raven then shoved aside the fear and anxiety as murderous thoughts ran through her mind. Muttering a quick spell, she burned through the ropes, fire magic being part of her gift of smith magic. She whipped around as a mocking laugh came nearby.  
  
"You are so easy to fool, nomad," the mage laughed.  
  
"I'm not your whore," Raven hissed, anger burning any fear in her mind. "And you were cowardly enough to drug me then rape me, you son of a bitch."  
  
She was angry, no, this emotion was deeper than anger. This man had the indecency to rape her and the cowardice to drug her before doing so. She faced him as her lips moved in a spell that only few of her generation ever did in their lifetimes… and survived.  
  
Calling on powers ones more powerful had failed to master, she fueled it with her anger, her grief, and her fear, forcing herself to recall dim memories of what had happened to her. A sword of fire appeared in her hands and in a single movement she leapt forward and impaled him through with it. His blood dripped onto the floor in a crimson stream and as he died, his face was filled with disbelief and fear as his eyes continued to look toward her. Disgusted, she then watched dimly as the sword disappeared. In a daze, she snatched up a cloak and stormed out. Later was the time to weep and to mourn the loss of her virginity, but it was more imperative for her to find her kin. The last bit of rage stayed in her heart for all men like him, embedded in her heart forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Raven sighed. She was old, and getting no younger by the day. Smiling at one of her granddaughters, she then trudged off to the forge to do some more work. The Healers and her relatives complained but she wouldn't listen. She bound back her silver hair neatly as she snatched up a piece of metal. On some impulse, she sang the rudimentary phrases of the same spell she used to forge the Eye of the Dragon. The metal seemed to form itself as she sang on, her voice, harsh with age and from breathing smoke, sounded as pure as it had when she was an apprentice smith. It formed into a handsome blade, not quite a short sword and a little too long to be a long knife. Surprisingly, it was similar in design as her finest work. Searching for her water barrel, she cursed to herself and swiftly opened a cask that was left unattended and plunged it in.  
  
She coughed as steam rose in the air and stared as she saw for a moment what was exactly in the cask. It held the last of the dragon's blood water she had used so long ago. As she held the blade in the liquid, the red was purified like before and turned clear.  
  
"What in the world?" she croaked and held the dripping blade out. She could see vague runes on the silver surface before one half turned black and the other white. "A companion, eh? I'll have to find an owner for you." Weary but so elated, she then fainted.  
  
Waking up in her tent, she smiled at the one who kept watch, her eldest granddaughter and the firstborn among all her cousins and siblings.  
  
"Grandmother," she said breathlessly, leaning toward Raven.  
  
"Hush, child, it is my time to go, the gods are calling to me," Raven whispered, stroking the girl's hair. "But I leave you two things."  
  
The girl nodded, though a trace of tears were in her eyes. "What are they?"  
  
"Open my chest over there, the big one," she instructed.  
  
Her granddaughter's eyes widened. "But, we aren't supposed to touch it…"  
  
"Never mind that, open it and pull out whatever is inside." The girl did so and pulled out the Eye of the Dragon.  
  
Raven smiled faintly. She had gotten a proper sheath and belt for the thing as well as setting gems in the sockets of the hilt.  
  
"Grandmother, this is beautiful," the girl breathed.  
  
"Isn't it? Now go to my forge and pick up the short sword on the ground, you can't miss it. Hurry."  
  
The girl nodded and hurried off, soon returning with Raven's latest work. "Why do you want this?"  
  
"Children need to listen, not question. I want you to have the both of these, you deserve them. Make sure that they never go into the wrong hands, do you understand?"  
  
"I do, Grandmother."  
  
"Sweet child," Raven chuckled. "Just like the flower you were named after… The gods call me, Lily, I must bid farewell to this life soon."  
  
"Grandmother Raven," Lily whispered.  
  
"Ah, child, life and death is a cycle, do not worry, I live on in your heart. Now help me get over to my loom, I need to finish the weaving upon it."  
  
"Alright." The girl helped her to the instrument, the rug upon it almost finished. Sitting down, Raven chose a few threads in her fine boned, rough hands and started to weave, calling the magic of her memories and binding them into the fabric.  
  
"Yes, whoever bears both blades will be destined for greatness," she murmured, chuckling to herself as she finished the last knot…  
  
Iori blinked, brought back to reality and feeling a trace of tears in his eyes.  
  
"That memory rug is rather depressing at times," Koushiro sighed, stretching out stiff muscles.  
  
"But it is important," Ruki pointed out candidly as she rolled it up and leaned it against a wall. "Raven was a strong willed and very wise woman, as well as a talented mage."  
  
"I feel so sorry for her," Iori said softly.  
  
"Don't, she survived through the rape much better than one could imagine," Ruki said, adjusting her burnoose.  
  
Iori blinked again and nodded. Koushiro chuckled. "How was your first experience in using a memory weaving, my apprentice?"  
  
"It was very… inspiring, master," Iori chose his words carefully.  
  
"Inspiring, yes, true, I remember when I first saw this memory," Koushiro mused.  
  
"Yes, you nearly became infatuated with Raven before I reminded you that she lived over several thousand centuries ago," Ruki snorted, something much like amusement in her eyes.  
  
Iori raised an eyebrow as the red haired shaman blushed. "I was much younger then…"  
  
"Off the subject," Ruki said crisply. "We need to decide whether or not to allow them to approach the temple and to take the sword."  
  
"I say we allow them," Koushiro said mildly. "But the blue haired one needs a lesson in manners."  
  
Ruki had an evil grin. "I know who to send then to deliver the message. If only I could go myself." She laughed.  
  
"Who are you going to send?" Koushiro smiled, his hands steepled.  
  
"Most likely Estelle, she's competent and can be very frightening if you don't know her. You know where they rest?"  
  
Koushiro nodded. "At the inn and tavern that we usually deal with, the White Rose."  
  
"Ah, Estelle knows that place like the back of her hand, she'll get the job done."  
  
"Are you sure about this, master?" Iori asked softly.  
  
"Yes, Iori, both of them, they have a scent about them, and I saw the one with the brown hair with a long knife that had a familiar aura to it."  
  
"Surely you do not mean?" Ruki got up quickly.  
  
"Yes, the sister sword of the Eye of the Dragon is back again, along with the one of the night and the one of flame." Koushiro paused for a moment.  
  
Iori took a deep breath. Already were prophecies and legends coming true! What else?  
  
Ruki shrugged. "I will organize everything for them. You talk to some of the tribes in the areas they are going to pass through and make sure they are watched, but not attacked."  
  
"Yes," Koushiro bowed elegantly as Ruki snorted.  
  
Iori stifled a yawn. Ruki saw him and said, "It is getting late. You and your apprentice may stay here for the night, Shaman, and leave for the plains in the morning."  
  
"I thank you," Koushiro nodded. "But I will take liberty of your library for now, if it is alright with you…"  
  
She lightly slapped him on the shoulder. "Go on, you devourer of parchment and ink. Direct your apprentice to one of the guest dormitories though before you get too lost among the glory of the written word."  
  
Koushiro chuckled and walked off, Iori in tow.  
  
Davis woke up to find a brief light burning in the room and a figure hovering over Ken's bed. His instincts flared and he would have rushed over if the figure didn't turn to him and motion to him that he, she, or it did not mean any harm. Then the figure walked to him and slipped a pouch into his hands, and then winked at him gravely with a bright blue eye above a face masked with a veil. Going over to Ken's bed one last time, the figure then disappeared, the light gone.  
  
"What, in hell, was that?" Ken demanded, sitting up and looking shaken.  
  
"I have no clue," Davis replied truthfully and lit a candle.  
  
He shook the contents of the pouch onto a table and examined them. A slim roll of parchment, a brass key, and two medallions lay upon the wooden surface. Ken picked up one of the medallions, seeing it was engraved with an image of a dragon.  
  
"Interesting," he commented mildly. "So why does an intruder come here, threaten me with a knife, then just gives you these?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it's most likely a good omen." Davis unrolled the parchment and found a map of the plains they were to go through, with marks for water and shelter on it, as well as a marked area. "Good gods."  
  
Ken picked up the other medallion and stared. "Davis, we've just been given invitation to roam the plains freely, under the protection of the Hsu Mai."  
  
"You're kidding me," the other boy's jaw dropped in surprise.  
  
"Be damned if I am. It appears Lady Fortune is on our side." Ken was referring to the goddess many thieves worshiped, a light-fingered woman with a fickle mind.  
  
Davis snorted. "I'd thank whatever gods the Hsu Mai worship."  
  
Ken ran a hand through his blue locks and sighed deeply. "We need to get some sleep, put out the candle, Davis."  
  
Davis shrugged, shoving back the contents of the pouch into it again and blowing out the light.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, it is me, please, it's time to go home. We all missed you."  
  
"I must stay here, I am the prophetess. It is my duty to stay here."  
  
"No, I left you once and I will never do it again."  
  
"Please, danger fast approaches, leave while you still have the chance."  
  
"I will never leave you."  
  
A laugh interrupted the hushed conversation. "How touching…"  
  
"Run! I'll hold them off. Get out of here now."  
  
"It's useless and you know it, come along peacefully and she will not be hurt."  
  
A sword clattered to the ground. "Alright." Then there was a hoarse grunt and the sound of a body falling to the ground.  
  
"Get the both of them back to the fortress. There are only a few left to go." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
  
Note: This is the REAL chapter eleven. Damn typos…. -_-' I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I am planning on writing a sequel to Black Rose, White Sakura (preview on the bottom), but this story is my main focus (BTW, try reading Black Rose, White Sakura, it's kind of like Street Fighter and Kenyako fans would enjoy it). All right, on with the story then!  
  
  
  
Davis grumbled to himself as he gazed out at the expanse of the desert plains in front of him. A small blot on the horizon was his destination. Sighing deeply, he trudged on after Ken, who had started to walk at a fast pace.  
  
That night, not daring to light a fire, they talked quietly.  
  
"So this sword you're after, do you know anything about it?" Ken asked, taking a draught from his waterskin.  
  
Davis shrugged. "Only that it's ancient, magical, and is here."  
  
Ken yawned. "It's about two more days of walking. If only we had horses." Muttering, the thief turned over and slept in his bedroll.  
  
If only this, if only that… Davis sighed and sunk into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Koushiro urged his horse on a little faster. Iori had gone before him. He looked up to see a large hawk swooping down. As a reflex, he flung his wrist up as an offering of a perch to the large bird. Luckily it was clad in a long leather gauntlet and thus was protected from the sharp talons of the bird of prey. It landed with some grace on his arm and eyed him with intelligent amber eyes, ruffling brown and copper tinged feathers.  
  
"So should I assume your soulkin sent you?" the shaman asked the bird and slipped a folded piece of parchment in a pouch attached to its leg. Shrieking a cry, the bird then took flight again. Koushiro watched it for a moment before riding on.  
  
"There it is," Davis said, pointing to the building in front of them. It was old obviously, and built along the lines of a temple. Both boys walked inside. It was cool and dark, a faint ghost of incense in it.  
  
Davis murmured a spell for light but it flickered out. "Apparently this place doesn't approve of magic," came Ken's wry voice in the darkness. Then a half choked yell that was cut off halfway filled the air.  
  
"Ken!" Davis screamed, trying to find his friend. The exit was now gone, and he was left in total darkness.  
  
He groped through for hours, silent tears running down his face as he hoped fiercely that there was some chance, however slim, that Ken may be alive. Stumbling, Davis found himself in a vast chamber dimly lit. Ken was unconscious in a corner. Running to his friend, he found his way blocked.  
  
'He has not passed his test and neither have you.' A booming mental voice filled his mind.  
  
"Please, he's my friend, just let him go," Davis said.  
  
'All who enter must take a test. Do you not want the Eye of the Dragon?'  
  
A pedestal appeared. On it was a sheathed sword, three gems glittering on the hilt, a ruby, an emerald, and a diamond. A sense of power radiated from it.  
  
"Just let him take the damn test," Davis said flatly. "He just came along, I'm the one who wants the sword."  
  
The voice sounded slightly taken aback. 'Fine.'  
  
After a few moments, Ken stirred and got up. "What the hell?"  
  
'Your heart is shadowed, but has compassion, mortal,' the voice said. 'You passed your test. Now it is your friend's turn.'  
  
Ken watched as Davis prepared himself the best he could. Then he cried out in pain as invisible knives and daggers slashed at him, his scarlet blood trickling out.  
  
"Ken!" he cried but something stopped him.  
  
'You have two choices, your friend's life, or the sword.'  
  
Davis stopped. Without the sword he was an oathbreaker, for he promised he would bring it back. He would never be considered a true warrior if he did not complete his mission. On the other hand, he would also be breaking the oath of a friend if he turned his back on his friend. What kind of a heartless bastard did that? Ken screamed as the wounds became more critical, his clothes torn and covered in blood. His mind finally chose, though without reluctance.  
  
"Just spare my friend," he said. "No sword or title is as important as the trust and bond between a friend. Only an oathbreaker or a bastard would leave his friend to die while gaining glory for themselves." He clenched his fists. "You are so heartless. I thought that if there was a test, it would force me to become stronger, to become more mature, not this. Damn you!" He screamed the last part, and twin orange and blue lights erupted from his chest.  
  
It swirled around Ken, and his wounds vanished. Then, the blue dominating, the light formed a dragon.  
  
'I've been waiting for you,' it told him, eyes filled with sparks of eagerness and kindness. 'Take the sword, you deserve it.'  
  
Davis walked over to Ken and helped him up. "You alright, friend?"  
  
"I owe you my life," Ken whispered.  
  
"Nah, that's all about being friends, right, shield brother?"  
  
"Right, shield brother," Ken grinned. "Take the damn sword and let's get out of here."  
  
Davis then walked to the pedestal and picked up the sword. A surge of power filled him as the dragon then unfolded his wings.  
  
'The bearer of the swords has come!' Then the light disappeared. Both boys walked outside, slightly dazed. In front of the temple then, was a very large blue dragon.  
  
"What?" Ken sputtered.  
  
'I serve you now, the one of fire,' it said to Davis. 'You may ride on me along with your comrade.'  
  
"Come on!" Davis scrambled on as Ken followed carefully.  
  
'Hold on tightly.' Flapping its wings, the dragon took flight.  
  
Some distance off, Koushiro watched and murmured, "It has begun. The Goddess watch over you, both of you."  
  
On the back of a dragon, travel was very swift and by the time nightfall came, they were at the school. However when they landed, carnage met their eyes. The bodies of students were all over the courtyard.  
  
"What the hell?" Davis jumped down.  
  
"Who could have done such a thing?" Ken wondered, looking slightly nauseous.  
  
'The darkness,' the dragon said, sounding angry.  
  
"D-davis?" a croaking voice whispered from the main building.  
  
"Edward?" Davis turned and ran over to the boy, who was leaning heavily on a pillar.  
  
"It's good you're here," he whispered, his wounds covered with bloody bandages. "Digimon attacked the school three days ago… They took Tai, Matt, Jyou and Sora."  
  
"Damn! Do you know who sent them?" Davis cradled him in his arms.  
  
"I don't know…. Please, Davis, save them, for the sake of us," Edward croaked. "You are the one who can do it. I believe you will do it, do it as my last wish." He smiled weakly and passed away in the warrior's arms.  
  
Davis sobbed, dry eyed but sorrowful. As he set down Edward's body, his eyes were fiery with anger. "Whoever did it will die by my hands," he snarled. "Very slowly and very painfully."  
  
"And I'll help you," Ken said quietly.  
  
Davis managed a smile. "We should stay here for tonight, then we can start tracking in the morning."  
  
'No need, their scent is very strong and it leads to a place not very far from here,' said the dragon.  
  
"Thanks. What can I call you? I mean, I don't want to call you just dragon all the time."  
  
'You may call me Vee.'  
  
"Thank you Vee." He patted the dragon's scaly hide. "Come on, we might as well get something to eat Ken."  
  
Davis slept restlessly as voices cried out to him. Waking up, he then opened the package his mother had given him. Within it was an odd device that could fit comfortably in his hand, colored white and blue. Walking outside, he turned it in his hands. Vee looked at him.  
  
'You couldn't sleep, Davis?'  
  
"Yes, do you know what this is?" He showed the dragon the device.  
  
'It is a digivice, an ancient magical artifact of great power. There were twelve created. Where did you get that?'  
  
"My mother gave it to me before she died."  
  
'Ah, she was a wise woman then, and must have known that you were one of the Chosen ones.'  
  
"Listen, I'm just going to rescue my friends. I don't give a damn about destiny and fate."  
  
'Greatest are the warriors who do not follow the paths given to them, instead they find their own.'  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"You will never get away with this," Sora snarled, pulling at her chains.  
  
"I believe I have," replied her tormenter silkily.  
  
"Damn you to Hell," the red head growled. "He shares power with no one, you're as good as dead when you raise him."  
  
The other person slapped her across the face. "He promised me everything! Silence!" Sora's eyes glimmered angrily, praying inwardly that Davis could come in time.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning dawned late and Davis clambered up onto Vee, Ken following.  
  
"Can you find them?" Davis asked the dragon.  
  
'Of course, I expect a little more faith though.'  
  
"Just get flying, Vee."  
  
'Yes, master.'  
  
The dragon took flight. As Ken felt the wind ruffle his hair, he sensed a shadow lurking not too far away.  
  
"Vee, do you sense something?"  
  
'Yes, it is the darkness that we must fight, Ken.'  
  
"Wonderful," the former thief said dryly.  
  
They set down by a cave. 'I will stay out here but I will come if you need me. I wish you good luck, Davis.'  
  
"Thank you Vee," the brunette said, patting the dragon's head before sliding off.  
  
They wandered through the halls of the cave for who knows how long. Ken narrowed his eyes, not liking it a single bit. Davis's hand was on the hilt of his sword, the gems glowing softly. He made sure his dagger was also in reach as well. A shadow then separated and bound the both of them tightly.  
  
Ken knew better than to struggle then signaled to Davis with his eyes not to move. The brunette looked angry but resigned.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here? The prey is already within the trap." A mocking voice flew to them as the shadow forced them to their knees. "Take them to the cell, the lady will deal with them."  
  
The shadow bonds took over their bodies and had them walk deeper into the caves, throwing them into a cell.  
  
"Great," Ken grumbled.  
  
Davis felt along the cell. "There's no way out."  
  
"You think?" the other boy snapped and the door swung open. Davis turned pale and stammered as he saw the woman standing there.  
  
"Jun?!!!!"  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm evil.  
  
Ken: Yes you are.  
  
Me: *rolls eyes* Be quiet Ken-san. (although I /am/ older than you.)  
  
Davis: This is good, you insult me in your other stories but now you made me the hero, yeah!  
  
Me: You're not going to be with Kari, end of story.  
  
Davis: Aw…  
  
Ken: *sigh* Please review, she's got the end of her story coming up soon. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is the final chapter. Yes! Another story finished! There might be Kensuke implications but I assure you, that is not true. If you can review, tell me if I should try shounen ai in another story. Without further adieu, the story.  
  
Part Twelve  
  
  
  
"Jun?!!!!" Davis stared as he was looking into the face of his sister, who he had thought was dead for most of his life.  
  
"Nice to see you again, little brother." She smiled coldly. Her hair wasn't as spiky as it had been and had darkened to almost black. She would have been pretty if it wasn't for the emotionless, arrogant look in those dark eyes. "You can join me and together we can rule this world."  
  
"Never," Davis snarled. "You aren't my sister."  
  
She mock sighed. "It appears we will have to do things the hard way, brother." She snapped her fingers and one of the shadows ghosted around Ken. He was thrown against the wall of the cell, his arms restrained and his back exposed.  
  
Another shadow handed Jun a whip and she stepped into the cell. Davis realized what she was about to do and would have helped his friend, but another shadow restrained him. Ken's screams filled the chamber as Davis was forced to see him hurt for the second time.  
  
"Don't do it!" he managed to cry out to Davis. "I don't want you to be trapped in the darkness. Don't break."  
  
"Stop!" Davis cried. "I will do it, just leave him be, Jun." He bowed his head as Jun looked pleased.  
  
"Take him to some rooms for now, the ceremony will begin within a few hours. Novice, bind this boy's wounds."  
  
"As you command." A cloaked and hooded figure bowed and stepped into the cell as Jun and Davis left, the latter shooting Ken a forlorn look.  
  
"No." Ken whispered, tears in his eyes. He tensed when he felt something on his lacerated back.  
  
"Do not move, Ken, I am trying to be as gentle as I can."  
  
"Miyako?" he whispered incredulously and turned his head. The figure removed the hood, revealing the tear filled face of a lavender-haired girl.  
  
"Ken, I'm so sorry," she whispered and continued to clean his back, light purple flames healing after word.  
  
"Miyako, what happened?" he croaked and she put down her blood stained cloth, picking up a flask.  
  
"I had to leave, I was afraid for my life," she said softly and lifted the bottle to his lips, and he drank greedily. "Then Jun offered to take me as her apprentice. I didn't know! Now I regret everything."  
  
Ken said soothingly, "It's alright, but why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I left so quickly. You still have the earring I gave you?"  
  
"Of course, and that portrait and lock of hair."  
  
She unlocked his chains and he rubbed his wrists. "I can get you out of here."  
  
"I'm not leaving you," he said.  
  
"You don't deserve me," she whispered, turning away, but he seized her wrist.  
  
"Miyako, that was the past, this is now. I've cared about you, all these years."  
  
"So did I. Ken, you are in danger, Jun intends to raise Myotismon from the prison he's in."  
  
"What? Isn't he a legend?"  
  
"No, It is said that the blood of at least five of the Chosen ones will be able to release him. Both of us are part of the Chosen ones, but Jun doesn't know that I am. She does know that you are one, and she will kill you."  
  
"I mean it, Miyako, you're coming with me."  
  
"Forget about me, you need someone who's purer, not a servant of evil."  
  
He pulled her into his arms. "You are the purest woman I ever knew, Miyako." Then he kissed her.  
  
Davis paced his room, yelling at himself. A familiar voice then entered his mind.  
  
'You really need to learn to control your temper.'  
  
"Vee!"  
  
'Just think about what you want to say, it is too dangerous to speak aloud.'  
  
'Alright, Vee, what does my sister have in mind?'  
  
'She's going to raise Myotismon.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'With the blood of the chosen ones and through you.'  
  
'Over my dead body.'  
  
'I think she intends that.'  
  
'Wonderful, but I've got to do something.'  
  
'Obviously. She has to do a certain ceremony, delay it as long as you can and destroy the key pillar of power within it, then Myotismon will be sealed again.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'I will aid you, my friend.'  
  
Ken looked at the chamber in which he was in, chained in between two pillars when he was brought in earlier. It was round and with a domed ceiling. Other people were chained nearby him, a tall boy with brown hair and eyes, a woman with red gold hair and red-brown eyes, another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, a girl with some resemblance to the boy with the brown hair, a boy with resemblance to the blonde, and man with blue hair and spectacles.  
  
It was dimly lit in the room, a pedestal with a large bowl in the center. A faint ghost of the scent of blood was in the air, making him sick to his stomach. The former thief then observed a group of people in acolyte's robes nearby. He recognized Miyako because of a bit of purple protruding from her hood. A hooded woman then came in, Davis, looking emotionless, following.  
  
She briefly conferred with each of the acolytes and they scattered, one to each of the chained people. Ken felt the gentle presence of Miyako by him and he felt soothed, despite his growing fear. The woman started to chant in a singsong voice, slightly swaying, as the bowl bubbled with some silver liquid. Miyako then grimaced under her hood as each of the acolytes took out knives and slashed the people down the arm. She gently did so, her eyes sorrowful. The scarlet droplets of blood flew through the air into the bowl. A figure began to form in the liquid, of a tall lean man, details becoming sharper.  
  
Davis froze then sent out a sharp call to Vee, who appeared suddenly, slightly shrunken in size. The dragon swiftly took care of most of the acolytes (Miyako rather wisely having hid behind Ken), and freed the prisoners.  
  
"It is too late, brother!" Jun screeched hysterically, laughing. "The deed is done and the Dark Lord is coming."  
  
"Please, just do us a favor and shut up," Sora snapped, a rapier in her hands and the blade at the sorceress's neck. "I warned you, Jun."  
  
The man in the bowl finally materialized and gazed around, smiling. He stepped down, black cloak swirling around him. With a lazy gesture, he shoved Sora aside and faced Jun.  
  
"My servant," he said, eyes boring into hers. "Because of your efforts I am at last in the physical world. Now it is for your just reward."  
  
"Thank you master," she gasped out, eyes looking eagerly at him. He laughed and took her into his arms. Then he kissed her. Her eyes widened as she struggled but her struggles grew weaker as he drained her of her life force slowly. Finally he dropped her.  
  
"Now, for my next," he grinned, blood on his lips. Davis suddenly felt a flare of anger blazing in his heart. The monster just killed his sister. She may have been working for the wrong side, but still she was his sister and bloodkin.  
  
She looked at him, the darkness no longer in her eyes and mouthed, "I'm sorry, brother." Then her eyes went blank in death.  
  
"I'll give you something to feed on," he snarled, stepping forward and drawing the Eye of the Dragon. "A long stretch of eternity in the depths of Hell where you belong!" He then hurled himself at the man.  
  
Surprised for a minute, the man then parried the blow with a long rapier. "So you want to fight, boy?" he asked. "A little fun before a meal never hurt!" The fight when on, neither gaining the advantage, the three jewels on the Eye of the Dragon glowing all the while.  
  
"You. killed my sister," Davis grunted, blood lust rising in his eyes.  
  
"She sold herself to me, killing your parents was so much fun," Myotismon grinned.  
  
"For them, I will send you back!" the brunette roared, continuing to attack fiercely. A bright light shone upon his forehead, blinding the demon. Using the distraction, Davis ran him through.  
  
The demon slumped under the force of the blow but only laughed, jerking himself off.  
  
"You fool, not even the Dragon's Eye can completely kill me!"  
  
"Damn!" Davis swore, meeting the demon's eyes. Then he felt something vibrate inside of his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw that the digivice was glowing and humming violently.  
  
He met the demon's eyes and said in a cold, strong voice, "Dragon armor activate!"  
  
Vee looked at him and nodded, once. Davis closed his eyes as a wonderful feeling washed over him. Metal locked on over his body, but did not weigh him down. In fact, it made him stronger. A helm slid onto his head, covering his long, wild hair. Then he opened his eyes, and saw the Eye of the Dragon his hand clad in a gauntlet of silver and blue.  
  
Ken gasped as he saw Davis change. A swirl of blue flame surrounded him and when it disappeared, a warrior clad in armor stood there. He was clad in armor of blue and silver, strong yet flexible. A helm in the shape of a dragon's head crowned his head. The lower part of his face could be seen under his helm and everyone could see that his lips were set grimly. His blade was like a beam of light in his hand, a light promising death to darkness.  
  
"It cannot be," the demon gasped.  
  
"Do you have any last words?" the new Davis whispered. Then he attacked swiftly. One blow of the sword sliced the rapier and another impaled the demon through the heart.  
  
But then the warrior let out a cry of pain. The broken rapier attached to the hilt protruded from his chest, where there was a join in the armor.  
  
Laughing madly, the demon crowed, "I may fall but I will take you with me, dragon warrior!" Still laughing, the demon staggered to the basin and disappeared into its depths.  
  
The armor faded as Davis collapsed to the ground, pure white and his face a frozen grimace of pain.  
  
"Davis!" Ken ran to him, cradling him in his arms and jerking the blade out.  
  
'He needs healing or he will die,' the dragon said to them all. 'Come, I will take you all to safety, this place must be destroyed. And you, former servant of darkness.' He looked at Miyako, who cringed. 'You may come; as I can see full remorse for the path you have taken. Bring the body of his sister, for his sake and so we can give it a proper burial.'  
  
Taichi and Yamato gently hauled Davis's body up. Sora touched his chest. "We must hurry, he is fading."  
  
Davis woke up, his chest bare and wrapped with bandages.  
  
He heard a somewhat sharp, unfamiliar female voice say, "So finally you wake up. Lover, he's awake."  
  
Ken was by his side, a smile on his face. "Hey, shieldbrother, you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, as good as someone can be after falling down a mountain and being pounded by rocks." He winced. "Ouch. I remember being stabbed, and that's it."  
  
Ken ushered over a lavender haired woman over. "Miyako, could you bring over some of those potions and bring the others over?"  
  
"Of course," she nodded at him and bustled off.  
  
"Why does she seem very familiar?" Davis watched her leave.  
  
"That's Miyako," Ken grinned.  
  
"Oh." Davis hastily changed the subject. "How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"Five months. All of us sat up, spooning broth into you and salving that wound. Miyako kept on joking that if she wasn't taken, she might be interested in you, with that muscular chest and rather-" Then Ken coughed and turned an interesting color. "-blessed endowment in the department of malehood."  
  
"What?!" Davis colored brightly and sputtered. "She saw me- /naked/?"  
  
"Only briefly my friend," the former thief chuckled. "Only briefly. And I know she would be faithful to me, we married two weeks ago."  
  
"Congratulations," Davis said sincerely. Miyako came up behind Ken and handed him a bowl of green liquid. She winked at him cheekily before going off in a flash of brown breeches and white shirt. Davis blinked as Ken pressed the bowl of liquid in his hands, and sighed, gulping it down.  
  
It was vile but made him feel better. He and Ken exchanged pleasantries until everyone arrived. Taichi and Yamato gave him twin bear hugs and ruffled his hair while Sora kissed him and gave him a sisterly hug. Takeru grinned before pounding him on the back and giving him a one armed hug. Jyou shook his hand gravely before shredding all dignity and embracing him. A strange brown haired girl lightly kissed him on the nose, causing him to blush.  
  
"Well, thank you for taking care of me," he started but jumped as Vee talked directly into his head acidly.  
  
'And what about me?'  
  
'Sorry. Thanks though. You stuck around for me?'  
  
'Sort of.'  
  
'What do you mean sort of?'  
  
'They needed some magical help cleaning up.'  
  
'What! I feel so loved.'  
  
'I know, now get back to them before they think you're crazy.'  
  
"I already am crazy," he muttered and the dragon chuckled.  
  
"Well, it appears that you are a fighter, and a very deep sleeper," Sora chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"So, does that mean I pass?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"My dear boy, you can set up your own school! You are stronger than I am! You are a master, Davis." Sora looked at him with her eyes twinkling brightly. "And I bet you can teach me a thing or two."  
  
"I'm- a master?" Davis stammered. Then he did practically only thing he could do. He fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Takeru looked at him with some concern as his friend pull on a shirt.  
  
"Positive," Davis said. "I have to. What use is having power if you don't use it? And it will make her happy, I'm positive."  
  
They walked out to the Field of Blood. Earlier Sora had dispelled the enchantment about her garden so they could come and go as they pleased. Takeru grimaced at the smell as the stopped at the border of the blood stained earth.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
Davis grinned recklessly. "Since when have I known what I was doing in all the years you knew me?"  
  
"Good point," Takeru said.  
  
Drawing the Eye of the Dragon, Davis also pulled out his digivice and said softly, "Dragon armor energize."  
  
He was in the armor again. Raising the sword so the point was just above the earth of the field, he closed his eyes and stabbed it into the ground, going to one knee. "Dragon healing."  
  
Immediately, the earth's crimson color faded away as plants and trees sprouted up. Takeru only stared as Davis stayed there, eyes closed in trance. When the healing of the land was complete, he opened his eyes, looking at his work. Then he pulled out his sword. The armor disappeared as he stood there with his sword (he had shoved his digivice into a pocket) in one hand and the other searching for a handkerchief to clean the blade with. He looked at Takeru.  
  
"Got a handkerchief on you?"  
  
Numbly, the blonde handed him a square of cloth. "How did you do that?"  
  
The brunette grinned, rubbing the blade clean. "Well, I talked with Vee a few days ago and he said that the sword not only can destroy, it can heal and create life. I decided to do this, for Sora, and for others. I did it for Sora because if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here today. Others can learn about the Field of Blood's legacy, but without seeing the impurity of it tainting the earth."  
  
"I see, I salute you then, Griffin, true warrior." Takeru bowed to him.  
  
~*~  
  
The sunset painted the land with red and gold hues, long shadows black upon the scarlet and yellow. Davis stood upon a cliff, watching the sun sink into the west with a brooding look on his face.  
  
'What do you plan to do next?' Vee inquired, head craning to face him from behind.  
  
"I don't know. But I think I'll stay here a while before going on the road again. These last few weeks after being told I was a master, I had been thinking."  
  
'Go on.'  
  
"There is always going to be someone in need of help, there is always justice to be served. I will be wasting my talents if I stay here. My goal long before was to be a master, but now, it isn't. It's to use my talents to maximum to help others."  
  
The dragon seemed to smile. 'A wise goal and choice of path, youngling. I will forever be by your side, remember.'  
  
Davis chuckled and watched the sunset, knowing that the past adventure was only the first in a long journey of life. 


End file.
